Douceur Liquide
by Woshi
Summary: [UA] Kise Ryouta et Kuroko Tetsuya sont amis et suivent ensemble leur deuxième année de lycée. Ils voudraient bien pouvoir la passer de manière normal, malheureusement, la maladie de Kise, qui l'a déjà forcé à redoubler, s'empire de jour en jour et Kuroko sent que des camarades de sa classe se comportent bizarrement avec eux.
1. Fragment 1: Début du printemps

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Couple/Personnage principaux: Kuroko/Kagami, Kise/Aomine

Résumé: [Inspiré de Sweet Pool] Kise et Kuroko sont amis et suivent leur deuxième année de lycée. Ils voudraient bien pouvoir la passer de manière normal, malheureusement, la maladie de Kise, qui l'a déjà forcé à redoubler, s'empire de jour en jour et Kuroko sent que des camarades de sa classe se comportent bizarrement avec eux.

Note: Voilà une fan fic qui me tenait à coeur, surtout que c'est ma première histoire KnB. À la base, je suis surtout fan du KisexKuroko, mais pour celle-ci, et vu que les autres ne me dérangent pas, j'ai préféré coller à l'histoire. Si vous ne connaissez pas Sweet Pool, je vous conseille d'y jouer, ce jeu vidéo est magnifique, mais terriblement poignant (surtout la true End qui est une vraie traitresse) et aussi un peu ragoutant sur les bords.

Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de l'OST pour l'écrire donc si vous connaissez, n'hésitez pas à lire ma fic avec (Il sera indiqué au début de chaque chapitre).

Je précise que vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir joué au jeu pour comprendre l'histoire (ça vous réservera même la surprise de l'intrigue).

Ce premier chapitre est surtout introductif, donc il n'y a rien de vraiment choquant, mais ça va vite enchaîner avec le prochain.

Voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petites reviews ~

_[I'm In Blue - Pale Green]_

* * *

_**Soyez fructueux, multipliez-vous et ensemencez la terre**_

_**Dominez à travers les océans, les terres et les airs**_

_**Repentez-vous de la chair, laissez votre peur disparaître**_

_**Face au souffle de la bête qui pulse en vous**_

_**Et soyez fructueux, reproduisez-vous et donnez naissance à notre futur**_

_La douleur lui était insupportable._

_Son monde, censé être blanc, se recouvrait de rouge malgré lui. Partiellement. Comme si cette couleur, à l'image d'un tentacule, essayait de s'approprier l'intégralité de son champ de vision._

_Il n'en connaissait pas l'origine mais quelque chose partageait sa chair et son sang à l'intérieur de son corps. Recouvert de mucus, il sentait une masse noire, informe et grouillante, qui lui coupait toute retraite_

_Crépuscule et agonie_

_Que devait-il faire?_

_Devait-il abandonner et laisser son instinct prendre le dessus?_

_Devait-il réprimer ce même instinct pour ne pas se perdre lui-même?_

_Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa volonté fut dévorée par la souffrance. _

_Il perdit finalement ses esprits sans savoir qu'au même moment, quelques lieux plus loin, quelqu'un d'autre était en train de subir la même épreuve que lui._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce fut une journée normale pour Kuroko Tetsuya. Comme chaque matin, il se rendait au lycée en compagnie de divers camarades de classes dont le visage lui était inconnu pour la plupart. Tous les jours, il prenait la même rue qui le guidait au portail ouvert aux étudiants; seule entrée, et sortie, de l'immense bâtiment qui servait de lieu d'institution. Après quelques jours de vacances, il put se reposer comme il pouvait avant l'arrivée des examens blancs. Étant de nature discrète et peu remarquée, il n'avait pas vraiment de nombreux amis, et avait donc passé tout son temps libre à réviser et, de temps à autre, jouer au basket, qui était le seul sport qu'il aimait pratiquer malgré son physique frêle.

En effet, Kuroko n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'archétype du beau garçon à la musculature de spartiate. Sa taille était en dessous de la plupart de ses camarades, garçons et filles, et sa tête n'avait pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel à part ses yeux bleus, ronds et stoïques en toutes circonstances. Ses cheveux bleus électrique et sa peau pâle renforçaient son aspect fantomatique et effacé du reste du monde. Même les expressions de son visage n'invitaient pas vraiment à la sympathie, expliquant cette solitude qui l'entourait. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas plus le déranger que ça, du moins en apparence...

Silencieux, il traversa la cour, puis le couloir jonché de casiers pour s'arrêter devant le sien récupérer ce qu'il lui fallait pour ses cours du matin. Ses livres en mains, il monta une à une les marches de l'escalier qui le menaient jusqu'au premier étage, habituellement celui réservé aux salles des élèves de deuxième année. La sienne se trouvait à mi-chemin de la grande allée. Une fois toute cette route parcourut, il put enfin rentrer dans la pièce et se poser devant sa table, ainsi que toutes ses affaires. Son premier cours de la journée était les mathématiques, s'il se souvenait bien - histoire d'achever les étudiants qui n'étaient pas encore réveillés. Il n'était pas spécialement bon ou mauvais, ses notes étant plutôt moyennes, il n'avait aucune lacune, mais se devait quand même de travailler un minimum s'il voulait conserver ses chances de passer l'année.

Alors qu'il organisait ses affaires afin d'être prêt dès le début de l'enseignement, une main se posa sur sa table, attirant son attention.

"Bonjour Kurokocchi ~ " Fit une voix joyeuse avec un certain tic.

"Bonjour Kise-Kun." Répondit simplement le jeune homme d'une voix monotone.

"Bon week-end? Moi ça a été un enfer, j'étais encore malade!" Geignit son interlocuteur.

Ainsi, son voisin commença à lui raconter les maux de ventre et de tête qu'il du supporter pendant ses deux jours de congée, espérant, à tort, s'attirer la compassion de son camarade. Malgré l'air détaché de ce dernier, il enchaîna ensuite sur d'autres anecdotes de sa vie quotidienne sans se soucier de savoir si son discours intéressait qui que ce soit. Sans doute avait-il appris, avec le temps, à ne plus prêter attention à l'air dédaigneux des gens et surtout, savoir lorsque Kuroko l'écoutait réellement. Et avec surprise, c'était le cas à ce moment même contrairement à ce que son attitude laisser croire.

Il faut dire que Kise Ryouta était quelqu'un d'assez sociable et sympathique, essayant de discuter avec tout le monde, même les plus renfermés, tout le contraire de Kuroko. Grand, blond, les yeux ambres étirés par de longs cils avec un visage plutôt attirant sans aucune imperfection, le jeune homme était assez populaire dans sa classe, et même à l'intérieur du lycée. D'une année de plus que Kuroko, il avait redoublé sa deuxième année à cause de sa fameuse maladie dont il se plaignait encore actuellement. Personne ne savait vraiment ce que c'était, ni comment la soigner, mais comme une migraine, elle apparaissait de temps à autre, s'aggravant puis se calmant d'un seul coup sans explication.

Cela remontait depuis assez longtemps, déclenchant des maux de tête, de ventre et parfois des troubles de la vision et de l'ouïe qui pouvaient se terminer par une perte de conscience. Souvent, il s'accompagnait d'une chute de tension, de glycémie et d'une hausse de sa température corporelle. L'année dernière fut particulièrement éprouvante pour lui, l'obligeant à s'absenter de plus en plus fréquement pour se faire hospitaliser jusqu'à ce qu'une ultime crise plus grave que les autres ne l'oblige à rester un mois complet en observation par mesure de sécurité. À cause de cela, il manqua beaucoup trop de cours et fut obligé de refaire sa Seconde pour rattraper son retard.

Depuis la rentrée, son état semblait s'être stabilisé même s'il avait encore quelques mauvaises surprises.

Le redoublement ne l'empêcha pas de se faire de nouveaux amis, mais pour une raison qui échappait à tous, il préférait largement passer du temps avec Kuroko. Ce dernier ne l'ayant pas rejeté, ils s'étaient naturellement rapprochés à force de faire des choses ensemble et aujourd'hui, Ryouta se considérait comme son "meilleurs ami", chose que Tetsuya préférait ne pas confirmer ou démentir. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il privilégiait sa relation avec lui plutôt que de profiter de sa popularité, même ce dernier avait du mal à s'imaginer les raisons qui le poussaient vers lui, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que, d'une certaine manière, il était soulagé d'avoir quand même quelqu'un à qui parler à l'école.

Avec un soupir, il interrompit le blondinet dans son monologue.

"C'est très bien Kise-kun, mais les cours vont commencer... va t'asseoir à ta place."

"D'accord, d'accord... juste une chose, on rentre ensemble après les cours?"

"Si tu veux."

Content de cette réponse, Kise consentit enfin à laisser Kuroko tranquille pour s'installer devant sa propre table et entamer une nouvelle discussion avec un autre camarade de classe.

À ce moment précis, un autre lycéen entra dans la pièce, faisant s'arrêter tout bavardage pendant une seconde avant que le bruit ambiant ne reprenne timidement. Celui qui venait d'arriver faisait toujours cet effet, dégageant l'aura d'un tigre sauvage qui obligeait instinctivement les plus téméraires à reculer. Tetsuya tourna distraitement ses pupilles glacées en direction du nouveau venu, le visage appuyé sur sa main droite d'un air presque distrait. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, tant à cause de son propre caractère que celui de l'intéressé, qui s'érigeait telle une barrière entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Kagami Taïga, tel était son nom, était un étudiant transféré cette année venant directement des États-Unis. Encore plus taciturne que Kuroko, mais ajoutant son agressivité naturelle comme handicap à sa sociabilité, peu de gens osaient même l'approcher. Ses yeux rouges fusillaient tout et n'importe quoi d'un air naturel, et ses cheveux de la même couleur avec des mèches plus sombres accentuaient cette intimidation, d'autant plus que sa taille rivalisait avec celle de Kise. Pourtant, cela lui donnait un certain charme aux yeux de Kuroko qui était curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette bête féroce. Il était cependant loin de se faire des illusions: étant donné son état d'esprit, il avait peu de chances de pouvoir nouer une quelconque relation avec cet adolescent à la présence imposante.

Une fois que ce dernier ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se retourna en direction du tableau.

Le professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et le cours put enfin commencer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme prévu, à la pause-déjeuner, une bonne majorité des lycéens se précipitèrent hors de leur classe en direction du réfectoire ou de la cour extérieur du lycée. La matinée fut longue, enchaînant mathématique, histoire et sciences naturelles, le besoin de recharger les batteries se fit d'autant plus pressé. Comme d'habitude, une multitude de garçons, mais surtout de filles, s'agglutina autour de Kise pour lui demander ses projets quant à son repas de midi. La plupart du temps, le grand blond n'avait même pas besoin de préparer ou acheter à l'avance, car les filles lui apportaient plus que nécessaire de quoi se restaurer. Évidemment, chose sur laquelle le jeune homme ne crachait pas, mais qui lui donnait aussi l'obligation d'entretenir un minimum ses liens sociaux.

Kuroko y était habitué, c'est pourquoi malgré toute la sympathie de Kise, il mangeait souvent tout seul à midi.

Enfin, généralement, il ne mangeait pas à midi, car son appétit était quasi inexistant, peu importe l'heure de la journée. Du coup, il passait souvent la pause à rester dans la salle de classe pour profiter du calme, parfois dessiner, ou faire son travail en avance. Cependant, aujourd'hui, voyant que la pièce ne se désemplissait pas, il préféra faire un tour au sein de l'école histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Il salua rapidement Ryouta et déclina son invitation à se joindre à lui et sa bande pour rapidement se diriger vers le réez de chaussé qui menait directement à la cour intérieure des lieux. L'endroit était boisé, avec quelques bancs ici et là pour permettre aux étudiants de se poser, et possédait en son centre une petite fontaine rafraîchissant les passants les jours de canicule.

Ses espérances de ne retrouver personne s'évanouirent lorsqu'il aperçut deux silhouettes au loin assises sur un des bancs.

L'adolescent pâle ne reconnut pas tout de suite les étrangers jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une distance raisonnable pour mettre un nom sur leur visage. Le premier avait les cheveux vert foncé, les yeux de la même couleur qui se cachaient derrière une paire de lunettes et un air assez sévère. Le deuxième lui servit une expression à la fois complice et sournoise de ses yeux bleu-gris tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène. Tous deux suivaient leur troisième année, et jouissaient par conséquent d'une certaine réputation au sein de l'établissement qui ne semblait pas leur causer problème alors qu'elle était loin d'être glorieuse.

Kazunari Takao, et surtout, Shintarô Midorima, étaient en effet connus pour leur comportement bizarre vis-à-vis d'autres élèves ainsi que d'étranges phénomènes qui seraient apparus depuis leur venue. Bien sûr, tout cela n'étaient que des rumeurs, mais Midorima en particulier tenait un discours étrange, outre le fait qu'il soit associé au destin et à la superstition, il parlait souvent de choses grouillantes et d'une malédiction qui pèserait sur le lycée. Personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux, étant donné son obsession presque maniaque pour les horoscopes, mais son sérieux et sa chance insolente ainsi que toutes ses prédictions apeuraient beaucoup d'élèves qui n'osèrent cependant pas s'opposer à lui.

Le seul qui semblait ne pas le craindre, et même l'approuver, était Takao qui pourtant ne paraissait pas être aussi dérangé que son camarade.

Kuroko savait également que l'adolescent binoclard ne le portait pas dans son coeur, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Midorima le regardait toujours avec mépris et, s'il n'avait pas peur de s'avancer, il dirait même qu'il lui inspirait du dégoût et de la méfiance. Le peu de fois qu'il croisa le lycéen vert dans les couloirs, ce dernier faisait souvent attention à s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, allant même des fois jusqu'à rebrousser le chemin pour ne pas avoir à l'approcher. Bien que Kuroko n'était pas spécialement connu ou apprécié de ses camarades, cela se faisait toujours avec des témoins et contribuait à renforcer encore plus les rumeurs sur Shintarô.

C'est pourquoi Tetsuya hésita longtemps s'il devait simplement s'installer en daignant ignorer l'étrange duo ou bien jouer la carte de la sûreté et rebrousser le chemin avant qu'un événement désagréable ne se produise.

Après avoir passé quelques secondes debout sur place à peser le pour et le contre, Kuroko décida qu'il était finalement bon pour lui de ne pas tenter le diable et fit mine de retourner d'où il venait. C'était sans compter la voix de Takao qui l'appela pour lui demander de venir les voir. Cela ne rajouta qu'un peu plus de malaise au jeune homme qui aurait préféré être ignoré, comme d'habitude. Malheureusement pour lui, le petit brun était l'une des seules personnes qui arrivaient mystérieusement remarquer sa présence, même quand il faisait tout pour se faire tout petit. Désormais obligé, il se dirigea d'un pas mou vers eux en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop long.

Midorima le fixa quelques secondes d'un air calculateur derrière ses lunettes avant de parler:

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"C'est moi." Répondit simplement l'intéressé.

"Tu as bonne mine... ça m'étonne de toi. Surtout que tu ne sembles pas manger énormément."

À cette affirmation, le lycéen bleuté haussa un sourcil, peu sûr de deviner où le superstitieux voulait en venir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait interpellé simplement pour lui dire qu'il se souciait de sa santé; ce n'était pas son genre, surtout s'il prenait en compte leurs relations. Il chercha dans le regard de Takao un indice, ou tout du moins un signe sur ce qui l'attendait, mais le sourire énigmatique de ce dernier ne lui était pas vraiment d'une grande aide. Résolu à devoir passer ce mauvais moment, il pria poliment Midorima d'aller à l'essentiel, irritant au passage son interlocuteur qui n'aimait pas se faire dicter sa conduite.

"Ton ami... Kise... lui non plus ne semble pas aller très bien. Il a redoublé son année scolaire à cause de ses multiples hospitalisations, non?"

"Oui, mais ça va mieux depuis la rentrée. Pourquoi cela t'interesse-t-il Midorima-kun?"

"Mmhh... j'ai mes raisons." Se contenta de répondre le lycéen vert. "Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais le surveiller, quelque chose me dit qu'il risque de ne pas pouvoir le supporter encore bien longtemps."

"Le supporter? Je m'excuse, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Vraiment? Pourtant vous êtes proches tous les deux, et surtout... vous êtes les mêmes."

Kuroko sentit un étrange sentiment devant cet avertissement. Il avait l'impression que Midorima savait quelque chose, ou pensait savoir quelque chose, que lui ignorait. Et il semblait aussi persuadé que l'adolescent invisible devait lui aussi être au courant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelque temps, cherchant l'un dans l'autre une faille dans leurs yeux, quelque chose qui les trahirait jusqu'à ce que Takao décide d'intervenir avant que cela ne tourne à la bagarre.

"Désolé! Ce que Shin-Chan voulait dire, c'est que Kise se plaint souvent d'être malade, alors on se demandait si ce qu'il couvait..."

"Tout va bien." Le coupa sèchement Tetsuya. "Il est dans ma classe, je pense que je le connais mieux que vous. Surtout, je ne vois pas pourquoi des gens comme vous s'intéressent à lui. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser."

Il s'inclina poliment puis pris congé comme promis sans attendre la réponse de ses camarades. Une étrange sensation le tiraillait en repensant à ce que lui disait Midorima, mais plus que cela... Il se sentait le besoin urgent de s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible. Sa température corporelle avait du augmenter depuis qu'il était venu le voir, et il se savait en sueur alors même qu'il n'avait pas fait d'effort physique intense. Son coeur s'emballait et une étrange senteur envahissait l'atmosphère qui ne lui était pas totalement étrangère. Bien qu'agréable d'une certaine manière, Kuroko ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il avait beau y réfléchir, il n'imaginait pas Midorima mettre du parfum, à part peut-être des huiles sacrées pour se protéger du démon.

En passant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur des bâtiments, il croisa un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge vif et aux yeux vairons rouge et jaune, à peine plus grand que lui. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, il lui semblait que c'était un professeur de chimie, ou peut-être de physique...

N'ayant pas vraiment le temps ou l'envie de le saluer, Kuroko se contenta de passer à côté de lui silencieusement quand un murmure parvint à ses oreilles:

"Fais attention à toi, _ils_ s'excitent beaucoup plus quand tu te laisses aller à tes émotions."

Figé sur place, l'adolescent eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour constater que l'étranger avait déjà disparu de l'horizon.

_Il n'était quand même pas au courant..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kise fut assez soulagé de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de son groupe après avoir prétexté une envie urgente. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait la compagnie d'autrui, mais parfois sa popularité le rendait mal à l'aise lorsque trop de personnes venaient l'entourer jusqu'à l'étouffer sans lui laisser une seconde de repos. Les filles en particulier, n'avaient pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, qu'il avait déjà oublié tant elles lui paraissaient peu digne d'intérêt. Et les garçons n'étaient pas mieux, toujours à lui demander de leur arranger des rendez-vous ou de venir à leurs fêtes ou soirées organisées pour attirer plus de filles, sans se soucier de ce que lui pourrait avoir prévu les jours concernés - en l'occurrence rien, mais il n'aimait pas trop sortir le soir.

C'était pour cela qu'il préférait largement la compagnie de Kuroko à celle de ces personnes qui se comportaient plus comme des sangses qu'autre chose.

Longeant le couloir avec un soupire à fendre l'âme en direction de la salle de classe, il se dit qu'il allait peut-être se payer son repas le lendemain et manger avec Kuroko histoire d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Ce dernier devait sûrement jouir du silence du jardin interne en savourant une boisson fraîche à l'ombre des cimes. Cela devait quand même avoir des avantages de ne pas toujours être sociable, de ne pas se sentir obligé de coller aux normes d'autrui pour espérer avoir sa place dans le groupe et y être intégré. Il en était à espérer d'avoir la même discrétion que son ami lorsque quelque chose attira son regard, une personne plus particulièrement.

Remarquable entre toutes, le personnage ne passait pas inaperçue, ne serait-ce que sa taille dépassant largement celle de Kise - qui était pourtant elle-même au-dessus de la norme ! Le teint mate, les cheveux courts d'un bleu très foncé et des yeux perçants de la même couleur, il faisait partie, comme Kagami, de ces gens intimidants qui rependaient la même impression qu'un fauve indompté semblant prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que les deux adolescents ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup à cause de ce trait de caractère commun et que plus d'un conflit les avait concerné.

Mais ce n'était pas tant ce qui se dégageait de cet homme que la manière dont il se comportait avec lui qui rendait Kise incertain quant à sa manière d'agir avec lui, alors qu'il savait toujours comment anticiper ses relations.

Avec lui, il ne pouvait rien prévoir.

Aomine Daiki ne cessait de le fixer avec l'intensité d'un feu de joie, sans jamais s'exprimer ouvertement sur les raisons d'un tel regard dès qu'ils se voyaient. Étant donné qu'il était en troisième année, Kise avait déjà partagé deux années scolaires de suite avec lui, et avait espéré pouvoir être enfin débarrassé de ce fardeau en redoublant sa seconde. Pourtant, le destin faisait qu'ils se rencontraient assez souvent car la plupart de leurs cours étaient en commun pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il devait alors supporter ces pupilles d'un bleu profond peser sur lui sans broncher. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir tenté de nouer le contact avec ce gars bizarre dans l'espoir de comprendre, mais à chaque fois, ce dernier évitait la discussion, ou y mettait un terme rapidement, si bien que le blondinet avait l'impression qu'il le connaissait aussi bien qu'un étranger rencontré il y a deux minutes.

Cependant, ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait mal qu'il devait se montrer moins aimable, c'est pourquoi il adressa son plus beau sourire et fit un signe de main.

"Bonjour Aominecchi ~"

"Bonjour." Répondit l'interpellé froidement.

Il n'avait rien dit de plus, mais le simple ton de sa voix lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait, ni l'envie, ni l'intention, de rallonger la conversation au-delà de cette simple formule de politesse. C'était mal connaître Ryouta et sa volonté.

"Tu viens de manger? Je crois qu'on a cours de langue en commun cet après-midi!"

"En effet..."

"Il reste du temps avant le début des cours, tu vas faire quoi?" Questionna le blondinet sans se soucier de savoir si ses questions étaient assommantes ou inintéressantes.

"Je vais aller jouer au basket pour digérer. Mais tout seul."

Le message était clair et sans appel: il ne voulait pas lui parler plus que cela. Le grand basané prit la direction des escaliers sans détacher son regard de Kise, ce même regard qui lui donnait l'impression de se faire transpercer par des milliers d'épées glacées. Au moment où Aomine passait à côté de lui, Ryouta put profiter de son odeur corporelle qui, étrangement, lui était assez agréable. Il ne savait pas si Daiki utilisait un parfum ou quelque chose, mais pendant quelques minutes, il se sentit attiré par une force qui le dépassait presque et eut envie de le suivre pour d'obscures raisons. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits en entendant l'écho venant de la cage d'escalier lui signalant que son camarade était en train de les descendre sans égard pour le silence des lieux.

Dépité, le jeune homme aux yeux ambre continua son chemin, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à ce type pour qu'il le déteste à ce point...


	2. Fragment 2: Route du crépuscule

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Voilà le chapitre 2, assez banale aussi, mais déjà quelques petits signes pour la suite, on se met surtout dans l'ambiance général ~ Oui je garde énormément de suspens mais vous verrez, ça va vite se débloquer avec des petits indices ici et là. Merci aussi pour vos petites review, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Je vais garder un rythme régulier. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture o/

_[ Sweet pool OST - Scene 2 ]_

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi fut particulièrement éprouvante pour les deux garçons, tant à cause de leurs cours, composés de leçon de langue et de littérature, que de ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant leur pause-déjeuner. Les premières chaleurs de l'été arrivaient, accompagnés des rayons du soleil; cela suffisait pour augmenter radicalement le taux de somnolence de la classe. Certains élèves avaient finit par s'endormir sur leur bureau, avant de se faire rappeler douloureusement à l'ordre par leur professeur. L'anglais n'était pas la matière préférée de beaucoup d'étudiant, mais l'autoritarisme de leur instructeur achevait de leur faire détester ça. Il n'y avait guère qu'une petite poignée, dont faisait partie Kagami, pour avoir le niveau suffisant lui permettant de suivre du début à la fin le cours sans bailler toutes les cinq secondes.

Kuroko, pour sa part, avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs, repensant à sa conversation étrange avec Midorima et Takao qu'il eut entre midi et deux. Il lui paraissait clair que ces deux types étaient louches, mais en même temps, ils ne semblaient pas aussi fous que le prétendaient les rumeurs. Un peu excentriques, certes, mais définitivement, ils avaient la tête sur les épaules et savaient consciemment de quoi ils parlaient. Cependant, cela n'enlevait rien le malaise qu'il ressentait lorsque les mots du lycéen vert tournèrent en boucle dans son cerveau. Affirmer des faits étranges face à Kuroko en toute connaissance de cause ne voulait que dire qu'il devait mijoter quelque chose, et il semblait vouloir les inclure, lui et Kise, dans ses entourloupes.

Il jeta un oeil à son ami qui semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir sa tête droite tant elle lui semblait lourde sur ses épaules.

La maladie de Ryouta n'était un secret pour personne, même les étudiants des autres classes étaient plus ou moins informés, à cause de la crise d'hypoglycémie que fit le jeune homme en plein cours de sport, l'an dernier, faisant s'inquiéter inutilement l'infirmière de l'école. Malgré cela, il réussissait toujours à garder la face et ne pas alarmer son entourage sur sa condition physique. Cependant, il semblait à Kuroko qu'il en faisait justement un peu trop; son attitude était agréable, ses sourires fréquents, mais tout cela semblait factice, comme un masque de sympathie que le blondinet se forçait à porter pour ne pas laisser les autres deviner ce qui se cachait en dessous. Même le lycéen aux cheveux bleus pouvait finalement peu se vanter de connaître le vrai Kise qui devait être beaucoup moins heureux qu'il ne le prétendait.

Cependant, si le blondinet était venu vers lui, c'est bien parce qu'il savait justement que Kuroko n'était pas dupe. Quand bien même il ne le connaissait qu'au lycée et, de rare fois, pendant leurs petites sorties après les cours, il sentait qu'en creusant un peu, il trouverait quelque chose. Lui-même pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait vraiment une vie de famille parfaite, mais elle restait tolérable pour son équilibre mental. Son père travaillait assez dur pour subvenir à leurs besoins, souvent fatigué et absent du foyer, et sa mère, sans être aigrie et négligente, portait peu d'intérêt à son fils si ce n'est sa bonne conduite en société et ses résultats scolaires. Du moment que Kuroko avait une attitude acceptable et des notes passables, il avait le minimum qu'un adolescent de son âge pouvait espérer: un téléphone portable, un peu d'argent de poche, un ordinateur et le droit aux sorties le week-end.

Il était maintenant question était de savoir si Kise aussi avait le droit à ce strict minimum.

La sonnerie de la fin de la dernière heure de cours de la journée l'interrompit dans ses pensées, et resonna pour tous les élèves comme le glas de la libération. Le professeur réussit à prendre quelques secondes supplémentaires pour donner les devoirs qu'il exigeait pour la prochaine fois et enfin, ils purent se lever pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Seuls restaient encore les élèves de corvée de nettoyage pour la classe ainsi que ceux qui organisaient leur petite sortie d'après cours pour aller se détendre. Certains prévoyaient un karaoke, d'autres des emplettes dans des magasins. Quelques-uns refusaient poliment, prétextant un moment avec leur copain ou copine. Le printemps arrivant, la saison des amours ne tardait pas à faire naître les premiers couples, au grand désarois des éternels célibataires.

Pour ce qui était de Kuroko et Kise, leurs projets étaient déjà planifiés depuis le début.

"On y va?" Demanda le blondinet en se penchant vers son camarade qui terminait de ranger ses affaires.

"Oui, je te suis."

Une fois son sac bouclé, il se leva et emboîta le pas à son camarade, toujours aussi silencieux et discret.

Au début, Kise eut parfois du mal à se souvenir s'il avait prévu de sortir avec Kuroko, et devait fréquemment se retourner pour vérifier que le garçon le suivait bien, car il eut vite fait de l'oublier. Au fur et à mesure du temps, il apprit à ne plus être surpris par ce manque d'absence et s'habitua à cette transparence de la part du jeune homme invisible. Il ne sursautait plus lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole, semblant sortit de nulle part et ne se posait plus sans cesse la question de savoir s'il était accompagné ou non par son ami. Désormais, il était même capable de sentir Kuroko arriver derrière lui en se concentrant un peu, surprenant plus d'une fois ses camarades qui le croyaient seul.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant un grand fast-food qu'ils connaissaient bien. C'était en effet l'endroit dans lequel ils venaient toujours ensemble après les cours lorsque le besoin de se restaurer ou simplement de passer un moment hors du lycée avant de rentrer se faisait sentir. Kise n'était pas vraiment un grand habitué à leur nourriture trop grasse et salée pour lui, mais il acceptait d'y venir uniquement parce que Kuroko était un grand fan de leur milk shake; la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais commandée chez eux. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception, il commanda un grand verre saveur vanille et le blondinet se contenta d'un jus de fruit concentré, plus pour ne pas paraître grossier que par réelle envie d'étancher une quelconque soif.

Une fois leur plateau prêt, ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle; celle qui était située juste en face de la baie vitrée du restaurant, donnant sur la rue et le reste de la ville.

Ils savourèrent tous deux leur boisson à la paille, profitant simplement de ce moment de complicité à la lueur rougeâtre du soleil qui se couchait derrière les grands buildings caractérisant la cité. Les lumières, qu'elles soient internes ou externes, n'étaient pas encore allumées, leur laissant ainsi profiter de la lueur naturelle qui semblait donner un peu plus de couleurs à leur visage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils étaient satisfaits d'être simplement là, à partager un instant sans que personne au lycée ne vienne les déranger ou les interroger. Il y avait ici une liberté dont ils ne jouissaient, ni à l'école, ni chez eux.

Kise fut le premier à brise le silence ambiant.

"Dis-moi Kurokocchi, ta pause-déjeuner s'est bien passée?"

Un peu surpris par cette question, le concerné lâcha à regret sa paille pour répondre.

"Oui très bien, pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, tu es sortis de la classe, et j'ai vu par la fenêtre que Midorimacchi était dans le jardin alors je me disais..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Le rassura Tetsuya en essayant de paraître calme.

Il ne jugea pas utile de parler de sa petite discussion avec le lycéen à lunettes, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qui en ressortait. Shintarô semblait vouloir le prévenir de quelque chose, mais cela ressemblait plus à des menaces qu'autre chose aux yeux de Tetsuya. Il n'avait pas envie d'alerter Ryouta, qui était concerné, pour rien, alors qu'il pouvait ne s'agir que de simplement un délire de la part du binoclard. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'amuserait à faire peur à quelqu'un en lui conférant des avertissements suspects sans s'expliquer plus. Cela devait même faire partie de son petit jeu morbide.

"Midorimacchi est un peu étrange." S'enquit le blondinet en se grattant le crâne. "Il était dans ma classe les deux années précédentes, et il ne m'appréciait pas vraiment alors que j'essayais de me montrer gentil avec lui."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, dés que je venais le voir, il faisait tout pour m'éviter ou ne pas me parler. J'en étais venu à me demander s'il n'était pas hypocondriaque. Vu que je suis souvent malade, il avait peut-être peur que je le contamine avec ma maladie -même si elle n'est pas contagieuse. Mais quand un autre élève qui avait un rhume s'est assis à côté de lui et qu'il n'a rien dit, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas ça."

Kuroko se tut. Il avait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu en écoutant Kise lui raconter sa peine à sympathiser avec Midorima pendant sa Seconde et sa Première. Cette sensation d'être détesté, rejeté, sans savoir pourquoi, comme un pestiféré alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Bien que le bel adolescent semble le prendre plutôt bien, le garçon pâle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine colère face à un tel comportement de mépris alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison apparente.

"Bah, Midorimacchi a toujours été comme ça. Il ne s'entend pratiquement avec personne, sauf ce type... Takao. Il cède à tous ses caprices, je me demande bien pourquoi. Il paraît qu'il l'emmène même chaque matin en vélo jusqu'au lycée, et qu'il accepte de faire des détours pour acheter le porte-bonheur du jour!"

"Je vois."

"Mais surtout..."

Kise regarda autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être espionné, bien que personne n'était vraiment susceptible d'épier leur conversation dans un tel endroit, surtout à cette heure de la journée. Cependant, plus par jeu que par réelle discrétion, il se pencha un peu plus de Kuroko pour parler moins fort:

"Tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent sur lui... Une en particulier, que personne n'a jamais vraiment essayé de démentir ou prouver et elle continue de courir depuis la première année de Midorimacchi." Il prit une gorgée de son jus histoire de reprendre un peu de salive et enchaîna: "Tu connais la grande horloge qui est juste derrière le lycée?"

"Celle qui sonne tous les jours à 6 heures de l'après-midi sans faute?"

"Oui, la plupart des élèves ne l'ont jamais entendue car les cours se terminent souvent à 4 heures ou 5 heures, mais d'autres, qui restent en étude, ont eu la chance d'en profiter."

"Je l'ai entendu quelques fois." Se remémora Kuroko. "Ce n'est pas une sonnerie d'horloge classique, c'est une très belle mélodie."

"En effet, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ils ont mis ça, ou même qui en est responsable mais là où ça devient intéressant, c'est ce qui se produit quand elle se met à résonner dans tout le lycée..."

L'adolescent bleuté n'avait jamais encore entendu une histoire à ce sujet, c'est pourquoi sa curiosité fut piquée à vif, et il se sentit soudain très impatient de connaître la suite.

"Midorimacchi reste souvent très tard à l'intérieur du lycée... pourtant, dès que cette horloge se met à sonner, on ne sait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il disparaît comme par magie, et personne ne sait où il peut se trouver. D'une seconde à l'autre comme ça, _pouf_. Plus aucune trace. Personne ne le voit sortir du bâtiment, et pourtant, tout le monde le voit le lendemain y revenir, sans savoir par où il aurait pu passer la veille. Ce n'est arrivé que quelques fois en deux ans, mais tout le monde s'en souvient parce que c'était assez... troublant."

Kuroko se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise en connaissant tous les détails.

Cette histoire ne semblait pas vraiment tenir debout; pourquoi le son, certes étrangement mélodieux, de l'horloge ferait-il cet effet, surtout à Midorima. Par quel miracle pourrait-il disparaître d'un couloir à l'autre sans laisser de trace, puis réapparaître le lendemain comme si de rien n'était. Il avait peut-être la chance de ne croiser personne sur son chemin, mais l'adolescent aux yeux ronds refusait de croire qu'il posséderait un pouvoir magique comme traverser les murs ou se rendre invisible - et Tetsuya s'y connaissait en la matière. Mais plus de ce phénomène, déjà bizarre en soi, la question de savoir en quoi c'était liée avec cette sonnerie, et pourquoi à cette heure précise? Peut-être que cela venait de là, les étranges prophéties que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts aimait servir à tort et à travers sans se soucier de passer pour un fou.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et du relever la tête pour voir que Kise le fixait d'un air à la fois inquiet et contrit.

Sûrement était-il en train de s'imaginer des choses.

"Ce ne sont que des rumeurs tu sais!" Rassura Ryouta avec un tendre sourire. "Je ne pense même pas que Midorimacchi soit au courant de celle-ci tu vois."

"Celle-ci?"

"Eh bien... j'ai passé deux ans avec lui, tu le sais. Et à force, j'ai finit par comprendre des trucs intéressants. En fait il n'est pas si... peu fréquentable que les gens veulent bien le dire. La plupart des rumeurs qu'on dit sur lui, c'est lui-même qui en est à l'origine. Il fait courir des bruits sur lui comme quoi il est étrange, maniaque des histoires de fantômes et ce genre de chose alors qu'en fait, c'est loin d'être le cas."

"Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille?" S'enquit Tetsuya qui décidément, plus en apprenait sur le troisième année, moins arrivait à le comprendre.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il est plus terre à terre qu'ont le croit. Évidemment, il y a aussi des choses qui sont vraies dans ce qu'on raconte; son obsession pour l'horoscope et sa froideur envers tout le monde sauf Takao entre autres."

Cette nouvelle ne le soulagea pas de sa perplexité naissante.

Kuroko avait l'intime conviction désormais que Midorima possédait toute sa tête, et que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit avait été préparé bien à l'avance. Il pouvait donc aisément arriver à la conclusion qu'il avait bel et bien à faire à une menace implicite de la part du superstitieux, et non de simples paroles provoquées par une démence incontrôlable. Il regarda de nouveau le blondinet, anxieux quant à savoir s'il devait le mettre au courant que son camarade à lunettes s'intéressait à lui de manière étrange ou bien se taire pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Il opta finalement pour la seconde option; Ryouta connaissait bien Shintaro malgré tout, et vu la manière dont il prenait ces rumeurs, Tetsuya savait qu'il ne le croirait peut-être qu'à moitié.

Ils finirent le reste de leur repas en glissant vers un autre sujet malgré le malaise qui persistait entre eux.

Bien qu'ils fissent mine de ne pas être extrêmement proches au lycée, tout du moins du côté de Kuroko, les deux adolescents se sentaient bien plus complices qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Ils savaient lorsque l'atmosphère entre eux ne se prêtait plus vraiment aux discussions légères, sentant alors rapidement le besoin de se séparer et de se revoir plus tard. Ce moment était arrivés, c'est pourquoi ils se levèrent d'un accord visuel commun pour aller débarrasser leur plateau sans un bruit, l'un après l'autre. Il était de toute façon temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux, au risque de se faire réprimander. Kuroko en particulier, ne voulait pas entendre sa mère geindre sur le fait qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard chez lui, soupçonnant, à tort, la présence d'une petite amie.

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble avant d'arriver à la station de tramway, lieu habituel de leur séparation.

"On se voit demain ~ " Salua Kise, éternellement souriant.

"Oui, à demain." Répondit Kuroko d'un ton neutre.

Le blondinet monta dans le transport public, ayant juste eu le temps de faire un dernier signe de main avant que son moyen de locomotion ne quitte le quai puis sortie ses écouteurs pour passer le temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Son logement n'était pas très loin du lycée, à peine dix minutes d'une bonne marche à pied, et situé juste à côté du centre-ville. C'était un appartement de quatre étages, assez vieux, mais dont l'état quasi intact dû à l'entretien offrait un confort de vie non négligeable pour ses habitants. Les parents de Kuroko s'y étaient installés pour la tranquillité et la sureté des lieux, d'autant plus que le loyer était tout à fait raisonnable. Assez grand pour offrir l'intimité suffisante à chacun, aucun des trois locataires n'avait à se plaindre de leur habitât, y compris leur fils unique. Ce dernier passait finalement peu de temps chez lui entre le lycée la semaine et sa préférence pour jouer au basket le week-end, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'y sentait pas forcément mal.

Après s'être un peu pressé, il passa enfin le pallier de la porte d'entrée et, connaissant la rapidité de l'ascenseur, emprunta la cage d'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il n'eut pas besoin de sortir ses clefs, sachant qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un à la maison -sa mère, car son père ne rentrait pas avant vingt heures. Le son de la télé branchée sur une quelconque chaîne nationale et l'odeur de la cuisine lui indiquant que la dame mature s'attelait déjà au repas du soir vinrent l'accueillirent. Il se déchaussa discrètement puis passa devant cette dernière qui, à force de l'habitude, le vit arriver et ne fut donc nullement surprise.

"Bonsoir Tetsu. Tu rentres de plus en plus tard dis-moi." Fit-elle en guise de Bienvenue.

"Désolé, je suis resté un peu plus longtemps au lycée pour faire mes devoirs."

"Je vois... Il est vrai que tes notes ont un peu descendu ces derniers temps. Je devrais peut-être te trouver des cours du soir..."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, le trimestre est déjà bien avancé, et puis je pense que ça ira mieux après les examens blancs."

"Vraiment? Si jamais tu as trop de difficulté, repense-y."

"Je n'y manquerais pas."

Il se retira poliment, préférant ne pas rallonger la conversation avec sa génitrice. Celle-ci soupçonnait son fils de passer du temps en dehors du lycée avec quelqu'un après les cours, mais si Kuroko lui avouait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple ami, elle ne le croirait pas, s'imaginant d'office une petite amie. Et qui disait petite amie, disait forcément plus de risques pour l'adolescent de s'écarter du droit chemin. Ses parents avaient été très clairs sur le sujet: pas d'amoureuse avant la fac minimum. Encore aujourd'hui, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi stricts là-dessus, mais sans doute une grande part de l'explication venait que sa famille était encore assez traditionnelle sur certains points; la vie sentimentale et le statut social en faisaient partie.

Ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux d'avoir la chance de posséder un garçon calme et peu problématique comme enfant.

Kuroko s'isola dans sa chambre, sachant que sa mère ne viendrait pas la déranger désormais, étant donné qu'ils avaient fait le tour de ce qui l'intéressait, elle.

La pièce était simple, sans poster, ni dessin accrochés au mur, simplement un grand atlas et une ou deux photos souvenir pour ne pas la déposséder du peu de chaleur que l'adolescent put expérimenter dans sa courte vie. Allongé sur son lit simple, la couverture bleu ciel et l'oreiller blanc lui servirent de support, il fixa le plafond tout aussi immaculé en lâchant un soupire. Le reste de l'espace se retrouvait occupé par un bureau un peu en désordre, une penderie et quelques commodes pour les affaires personnelles du jeune homme. Il y avait également un ballon de basket et un uniforme pour le même sport à l'effigie de son équipe préférée qui reposait dans un endroit protégé, témoignant de l'égard que leur apportait leur propriétaire.

Le basket était en effet la seule chose qui passionnait un tant soit peu Kuroko, assez pour lui donner une raison de vivre en vue de sa situation actuelle. Il n'avait pas particulièrement d'ambition dans la vie, si ce n'est d'atteindre un niveau d'étude suffisant pour trouver un travail décent et devenir indépendant de cette pression familiale. Il espérait entre-temps trouver peut-être une petite amie qui plairait à ses parents, et non à lui, en priorité. Sans doute se marier plus tard et avoir un ou deux enfants pour compléter sa réussite sociale et satisfaire l'orgueil de ses géniteurs. Si son but ne se résumait qu'à cela, il aurait finit par déprimer, mais heureusement, il restait ce sport assez magique pour redonner un peu de couleur et de saveur à sa vie.

Bien qu'il n'ai que peu, si ce n'est aucun talent, Kuroko aimait le basket de tout son coeur et ne se lassait jamais de jouer des parties, quand bien même il perdait tout le temps. Il ne put intégrer de club de basket dans l'espoir de se perfectionner, que ce soit au collège ou au lycée, car ses parents y voyaient là un frein à ses études et un passe-temps inutile. Alors il se contentait de jouer dans la rue le soir et les week-ends quand le travail l'autorisait, se faisant de temps à autre des amis sans vraiment s'attacher. Quelquefois, il regrettait de s'être soumis à cette énième décision parentale, se surprenant à imaginer que s'il s'était un peu plus investi dans sa passion, peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle, sa vie aurait été différente...

"Ça ne sert à rien de penser à des si, ce qui est fait est fait." Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans un ultime soupire, il se tourna sur le côté, regardant son téléphone portable quasi vide de tout contact, si ce n'est Kise et quelques personnes dont il ne se souvenait même plus le visage qu'il accepta de rentrer plus par charité qu'autre chose. Il se surprit à chercher le nom de Kagami dans son répertoire, sachant pourtant qu'il n'eut jamais une véritable conversation avec ce dernier, et que donc les chances d'avoir son numéro étaient de zéro. Ce fut un simple réflexe, mais cela le perturba un peu, n'étant pas sûr d'imaginer ce que cela représentait pour lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait parler avec ce rouquin alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Il n'avait même pas un seul sujet de conversation pour commencer. En supposant bien sûr qu'il veuille lui répondre, ce qui était hautement improbable.

Il referma le clapet de son téléphone, aussi déçu que confus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme prévu, les lieux étaient noirs et froids dès son arrivée.

Pas étonnant, étant donné qu'il avait baissé les volets et ouvert la fenêtre toute la journée histoire d'aérer sans risquer les mauvaises surprises à son retour. Étant donné que l'espace était plutôt petit et confiné, son habitant devait faire attention à bien recycler l'air, surtout avec sa maladie, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la poussière et les acariens. Il referma la porte derrière lui à clef avant de poser cette dernière sur le petit meuble à l'entrée ainsi que son sac de cours par terre pour aller fermer la pièce et mettre le chauffage en marche. Il remonta quelque peu les volets histoire de profiter des dernières lueurs de la journée puis alluma la lumière de la pièce de séjour qui faisait également office de chambre pour lui.

Le studio loué ne comportait que cette unique salle en plus de la cuisine, des W. C et de la salle de bain, dans lesquelles il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps. Meublé au plus simple, son lit était également le canapé, il n'y avait pas de télé, l'aquarium remplissant largement la fonction d'animation de la maison et quelques armoires pour les vêtements et autres objets de la vie quotidienne. Son frigo était quasiment vide et sa penderie tout aussi remplie. En outre, le silence pesant ne fut coupé que par le son oppressant de la ventilation de l'aquarium, donnant une impression presque morbide à cet appartement pourtant neuf et très bien placé dans la ville, bien qu'un peu en retrait.

Kise y était pourtant habitué, puisque cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il habitait désormais seul dans cet endroit, aux frais d'un lointain oncle qui, en la mémoire de sa pauvre soeur décédée -la mère de Ryouta- accepta de prendre en charge les frais de logement et de scolarité du jeune homme jusqu'à sa majorité. Le blondinet ne le rencontrait que quelques fois pendant les vacances car il habitait loin de la capitale. Récemment, il s'était déplacé lorsque l'adolescent fut hospitalisé, puis resta encore une petite semaine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de repartir chez lui, non sans une certaine anxiété. Kise lui était reconnaissant d'autant de solicitude, sachant que cet homme était lui-même marié et avait une petite fille en bas âge, bien qu'il se doutât qu'il faisait aussi cela par obligation, étant devenu son tuteur légal par défaut.

Il n'avait pas de parents; son père avait abandonné sa mère avant la naissance et cette dernière, dévastée, n'avait pu supporter l'accouchement. Ses grands-parents l'avaient renié, le voyant comme la cause de la mort de leur fille et il n'y avait finalement que cet homme qui accepta de prendre en charge le bébé dans sa région natale, située bien plus au nord du pays. Kise ayant ensuite exprimé le besoin d'étudier dans un milieu un peu plus urbain, ils avaient déménagé dans la capitale jusqu'à ce que sa tante tombe enceinte et qu'ils ne décident de retourner dans leur village. Depuis, le jeune homme était devenu relativement autonome et s'appliquait à ne pas causer trop de problèmes à son oncle, en particulier à cause de sa santé.

Depuis, la solitude était un peu devenue monnaie courante de son quotidien.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais me faire à manger aujourd'hui?" Se demanda-t-il sans réelle conviction.

Il avait bien sûr quelques plats à réchauffer au micro-onde, ou des nouilles instantanées qui rempliraient son estomac le temps d'une soirée, mais rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie. D'autant plus qu'il devait économiser le plus d'argent possible, étant donné que son budget du mois restait limité aux envois de fonds de son oncle, certes réguliers, mais de plus en plus mince à cause de la conjoncture actuelle. Cela le faisait réfléchir à l'éventualité de chercher un petit boulot à côté de ses études si jamais il ne pouvait plus subsister à ses besoins, qui plus est avec les frais médicaux exorbitants qu'il se retrouvait à payer malgré lui. Ce n'était pas en plus comme si ces médicaments avaient un réel effet sur sa santé...

Le lycéen se déshabilla lentement pour passer une tenue plus confortable puis choisit au hasard un plat pré-cuisiné, il mis à chauffer dix minutes. Il se restaura dans un silence le plus complet, appréciant le calme intérieur de son appartement sans rien pour le troubler, tout étant hermétiquement clos aux agressions extérieures. C'était comme une bulle repliée sur elle-même dans laquelle rien, ni personne n'avait le droit d'entrer. C'était son monde à lui. Celui qu'aucun de ses camarades, même pas Kuroko, ne pourrait imaginer une seconde en voyant le comportement sociable du jeune homme. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce semi-hermitage qu'il ressentait le besoin de multiplier les contacts, ou peut-être était-ce simplement pour qu'aucun doute ne soit mis sur lui et sa situation familiale.

Kise ne voulait pas que l'on découvre quel genre de vie il menait, car il s'attirerait à coup sûr, la pitié de certains, l'opportunisme des autres.

Le seul auquel il serait susceptible d'avouer une partie de sa vraie nature serait Tetsuya mais il attendait encore un peu, non pas par manque de confiance, mais par appréhension de la réaction du garçon aux yeux bleus. Après tout, c'est toute une image qui se brisait, quand bien même il ne cachait pas vraiment de sombre secret. Mais aux yeux de Ryouta, c'en était un, très précieux même. Peut-être un jour, parviendra-t-il à ouvrir un tant soit peu son coeur, et risquer par conséquent de se faire blesser par les émotions humaines. Pour le moment en tout cas, il se complaisait dans cette double vie à cheval entre la société et l'isolement.

"Je fais mes devoirs, et je vais me coucher." Se résolu-t-il en terminant son plat sans gourmandise.

Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable, remplis, il le savait, de SMS et de message vocaux de filles et garçons l'invitant à diverses sorties. Ryouta se promit d'y répondre plus tard dans la soirée, se sachant obligé s'il ne voulait pas perdre ses liens sociaux artificiels qui lui permettaient de survivre en dehors de chez lui. Pour être honnête, ses pensées étaient tout ailleurs; tout à l'heure, encore une fois, il avait subi les contrecoups de sa maladie. Mais ce n'est pas tant ce phénomène, qui finalement faisait partie de son quotidien, qui le troublait, mais plutôt ce qui se passa ensuite...

_XxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Le trajet ne durait pas si longtemps que ça, une demi-heure, peut-être moins, mais il pouvait devenir une véritable torture si les conditions devenaient trop désagréables; trop de personnes à l'intérieur comme aux heures de pointe, rendant impossible le moindre mouvement interne au wagon lui était particulièrement insupportable. Il supportait mal la foule, encore moins les espaces trop clos car la plupart du temps, cela finissait généralement plutôt mal pour lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle il veillait à ne pas se retrouver dans une telle situation, quitte à être chez lui un peu plus tard ou devoir se lever tôt pour ne pas se retrouver en même temps que tous les étudiants et employés qui partent travailler à la même heure._

_Heureusement pour Kise, cette fois-là, le train était plutôt vide._

_Bien que plusieurs sièges soient libres, l'adolescent préféra rester debout, appuyé contre la porte vitrée du côté où elle n'ouvrait pas, il regarda le paysage urbain défiler sous ses yeux ambre tandis que ses deux écouteurs noirs envoyaient à haute fréquence une des chansons de son groupe de musique japonais préféré. Peut-être parce que c'était une musique plutôt mélancolique, il trouvait qu'elle allait plutôt bien aux tons sanguins qui peignaient les maisons et les routes extérieures à son monde. Quelque part, c'était aussi sans doute son état d'esprit actuel, alliant nostalgie et solitude, qu'il ne pouvait stopper à la pensée d'être bientôt de retour chez lui._

_Le train s'arrêta quelques fois, laissant au garçon blond le soin de calculer qu'il n'était bientôt plus qu'à un seul arrêt de sa station. Le temps était passé étrangement vite, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, lui qui trouvait les choses toujours mornes et sans attraction. C'était sûrement la présence de Kuroko qui lui ramenait ce brin de fraîcheur qui manquait tant dans sa pâle vie. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait bien pouvoir tenir son masque au grand public, mais tant que son cadet restait à ses côtés, il sentait qu'il serait possible pour lui de garder la tête haute encore un petit moment. En espérant juste qu'il ne se brise pas entre-temps._

_Il en était à réfléchir sur son quotidien et les misères qu'il lui apportait quand le train s'arrêta une ultime fois. _

_Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, Kise sentit comme un étrange courant d'air le traverser, précédé immédiatement d'un vertige qu'il n'arriva pas à contrôler tant son intensité le percuta de plein fouet. Il enleva ses écouteurs par réflexe alors que le train repartait, ajoutant la sensation de vitesse et de mouvement à son univers qui était désormais en train de tourner et de s'obscurcir. Appuyé désespérément contre la vitre, il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas attirer l'attention des passagers sur son état, alors qu'il se savait sûrement blanc et transpirant, courbé sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il souffrait de perte de conscience, mais jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours débrouillé pour les retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul ou bien entouré._

_Il tangua de plus en plus. La nausée venait petit à petit tirailler son estomac, à tel point qu'il du s'agripper le ventre pour ne pas rejeter son repas de midi. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, les sons ambiants qui lui parvenaient raisonnaient d'un écho étouffé et lointain, comme s'ils étaient perçus de l'autre côté d'un tunnel. Même sa vision s'assombrissait. Il le pressentait, il allait sûrement s'effondrer par terre, devant la sortie du wagon alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de chez lui. Ce serait vraiment trop idiot que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance qui allait l'amener dans un hôpital à l'autre bout de la ville alors qu'il avait juste besoin de s'allonger et se couper du monde._

_Ryouta fut sur le point de tourner de l'oeil et allait tomber en avant quand quelque chose attrapa son bras, le rattrapant in extremis de sa chute physique et psychique._

_Tout de suite après, le train freina, signe qu'il arrivait au prochain arrêt -le sien-, et donc que son calvaire était terminé. Il sortit sans même réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, l'air extérieur lui faisant un bien fou et lui redonnant la force nécessaire pour terminer son périple jusqu'à son appartement. Cependant avant de se mettre en route, il jeta un oeil sur le wagon du transport public dont les portes étaient déjà fermées avec un certain regret. Il était pratiquement certain que quelqu'un, qui avait sans doute remarqué son malaise, lui avait attrapé le bras pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir et donc l'avait indirectement sauvé. _

_Voyant l'énorme machine de fer s'éloigner jusqu'au terminus, il détourna les talons, persuadé qu'il ne le saura sans doute jamais _

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Sur le coup, il fut tellement pressé et mal qu'il ne pensa pas à vérifier, mais désormais, ses pensées étant claires et son état physique calmé, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris un peu plus en considération cette personne. Dans un soupire à fendre l'âme, il s'allongea dans son lit, sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur son plafond blanc obscurci par l'absence de lumière. Seul la veilleuse mise en place pour les poissons reflétait ses lueurs bleutées sur les murs, donnant la sensation apaisante à Kise d'être immergé dans les fonds marins. À l'heure actuelle, cette simple expérience lui apportait bien plus de quiétude que tous les médicaments qu'il put expérimenter jusque-là.

Une béatitude qu'il n'a expérimenté qu'une seule fois à l'extérieur, il y a de cela quelques heures, quand il sentit la main de cet inconnu le tirer des futurs abysses dans lesquels il plongeait.

Sur un dernier sentiment de frustration, il s'endormit, bercé par l'espoir que peut être un jour, les choses iront un peu mieux pour lui.


	3. Fragment 3: Toucher furtif

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Voilà un chapitre assez long, mais qui prépare bien je dirais. Je pensais enchaîner rapidement mais finalement, j'ai pris plus de temps pour poser quelques scènes, c'est mon petit défaut d'écriture. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous à plu ou pas en review ~

_[ Sweet Pool OST - Scene (Warp02) ]_

* * *

Comme à son habitude, en sortant de chez lui ce matin, Midorima avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles tandis que son vélo était tranquillement tiré par Takao. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait s'attendre de la part d'un adolescent de son âge, ce n'était pas de la musique que le jeune homme vert écoutait, mais bel et bien l'horoscope du jour d'Oha-Asa. Il se montra très attentif devant les prédictions pour chaque cas, n'étant pas seulement intéressé par le sien, mais également celui d'autres de ses camarades, certains en particulier. Depuis un certain temps déjà, il sentait quelques signes qui ne trompaient pas, et plus il approfondissait les prédictions, plus ses doutes se voyaient confirmés; ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Sa discussion la veille avec Kuroko lui avait confirmé certaines choses, mais également fait peser quelques mystères de plus sur ce qu'il soupçonnait.

Décidé à ne pas laisser des idées noires gâcher sa journée, il remonta son regard vers le paysage filant, profitant plutôt de cette balade quotidienne dont il ne se lasserait jamais, bien plus agréable que la voiture ou les transports en commun. Les maisons défilaient ainsi que les gens, et il se surprit de sentir un sentiment de supériorité monter en lui, comme un roi paradant au milieu du peuple. Beaucoup de personnes le détestaient pour ce trait de caractère arrogant, mais le lycéen vert s'en fichait et assumait publiquement son comportement orgueilleux. Enfin... il y en avait un au moins qui le supportait entièrement, un mystère que ni astrologie, ni voyance n'avaient encore réussi à percer.

Il en était à réfléchir sur les origines de l'altruisme de son camarade de classe lorsqu'il se sentit violemment projeté en avant.

Takao eut à peine le temps de freiner pour éviter le ballon de basket qui s'était mis sur sa route, et manqua in extremis un poteau. Midorima s'accrocha fortement pour ne pas passer au-dessus de lui et, après avoir repris ses esprits, se redressa vivement dans le but d'incendier le petit malin qui s'amusait à provoquer un accident de la route quand toute sa colère fut réduite à néant en voyant la personne concernée. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette ville qu'il aurait aimé ne pas croiser aujourd'hui, c'était bien lui. Mais force est d'admettre que le destin ne lui était pas particulièrement favorable en ce moment. Comme pour accentuer cette ironie, ses écouteurs lui envoyèrent la prévision de son signe:

_"Cancer: cette journée vous sera bénéfique ou non en fonction de votre première rencontre, en dehors de vos fréquentations habituelles. Faites donc bien attention lorsque vous sortez de chez vous. En ce qui concerne le porte-bonheur du jour..."_

Une fois le monologue de la voix féminine finie, il éteignit son appareil pour faire face à l'adolescent mâte qui le toisait depuis tout à l'heure d'un air arrogant, visiblement fier de sa petite plaisanterie qui aurait pu pourtant coûter très cher aux deux cyclistes. Rien ne surprenait pourtant Shintarô de sa part, le sachant imprévisible et inconscient du moment qu'il pouvait se distraire un peu.

"Dire que cette journée avait si bien commencé, il a fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher, Aomine."

Le concerné se pencha pour récupérer le ballon orange qu'il avait délibérément laissé rouler sur la route pour stopper les deux lycéens puis se redressa pour les regarder avec ce même sourire insolent qui donnait envie de lui donner une paire de claques.

"Épargne moi tes sarcasmes, Midorima." Fit-il sans pour autant laisser transparaître d'agacement dans sa voix

Le concerné fit signe à Takao de ne rien dire, voyant bien que ce dernier devait sûrement se retenir d'intervenir pour dire ses quatre vérités au grand jeune homme. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être énervé contre quelqu'un, lui qui sympathisait avec tout le monde, mais le comportement de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pas tant pour son attitude insupportable, que le fait qu'il s'amuse à titiller Shin-Chan sur des sujets qu'il savait épineux, et se délectait d'avance de voir la réaction de son homologue. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais le regarda avec insistance, l'air de dire qu'il allait régler cette affaire lui-même.

Takao savait bien que de toute façon, il n'était pas en position d'exprimer quoi que ce soit...

"Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu empruntes cette route pour aller de chez toi jusqu'au lycée."

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Aomine habitait même à l'opposé de chez lui, ce qui supposait qu'il du faire un détour exprès pour le voir. Il le savait très bien, c'est pourquoi il ne chercha même pas à s'en cacher et préféra plutôt aller directement au coeur du sujet.

"Tu as parlé à Tetsu hier, pas vrai?"

Shintarô soupira en remontant ses lunettes. Il ne savait pas comment cet idiot de Daiki avait eut vent de sa petite conversation avec Kuroko, mais c'était mauvais pour lui. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été dans la même classe, les deux garçons bleutés se voyaient de temps à autre en dehors des cours pour jouer au basket depuis le début de l'année dernière, bien que le plus petit des deux n'ait jamais vraiment voulu donner suite à leur relation à l'intérieur du cadre scolaire. Cependant, le plus grand avait continué à l'observer de loin sans qu'il s'en rende compte et, voyant que Midorima également s'intéressait à lui, les avait un peu plus surveillé tous les deux. Bien qu'il eut peur au début de ce que donnerait leur fréquentation, rien de grave n'en avait mystérieusement découlé.

Le superstitieux soutint son regard dur et suspicieux.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parler, mais j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas ce que je pense." Avertit le bronzé d'un ton menaçant.

"Il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant, alors en quoi ça te dérange? De toute façon je préfère te rassurer, je n'ai absolument aucune vue sur lui."

"Je n'en doute pas, si tu avais voulu tenter quelque chose, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps."

"Surtout que tu étais là pour veiller au grain, pas vrai?"

Celui qui assistait depuis le début à cet échange verbal sentait que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait très bien le réel sujet de leur conversation. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre les deux grands adolescents; trois ans qu'ils partageaient la même classe au lycée, et trois ans qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se supporter. Personne ne pouvait vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Midorima invoquait l'incompatibilité de leur groupe sanguin, Aomine prétendait que c'était tout simplement dans leur nature de ne pas s'entendre. Toujours est-il que le garçon au teint mate ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas eu sa réponse.

Le jeune homme vert s'installa de nouveau et fit signe à Takao de reprendre les pédales. Cela n'empêcha pas bien sûr le plus grand de les suivre, mais au moins ils n'arriveraient pas en retard.

"Je n'ai rien dit de compromettant sur nous ou sur _lui_." Déclara Shintarô d'un ton assuré. "Je voulais simplement vérifier son état pour voir l'évolution des choses."

"En quoi cela t'avancerait-il? Je croyais qu'ils te répugnaient..." Questionna Daiki au pas de course.

"Ils me répugnent. Cela me sert à savoir justement jusqu'à quel point je dois rester éloigné d'eux... et comme je le soupçonnais, il n'arrivera plus à se contenir très longtemps."

"Tu veux dire que..."

"Oui, ça a probablement déjà commencé."

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais à peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête qu'il vit qu'Aomine avait pris la prochaine intersection pour continuer son chemin ailleurs, sans même prendre le temps de le remercier, ou au moins le saluer de son renseignement. L'adolescent aux lunettes avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette réaction, et se prit tout d'un coup à regretter d'avoir informé le sportif sans réfléchir aux conséquences qui en découleraient. Il tenta en vain de se réconforter en se disant que de toute façon, ça se serait su d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais les faits étaient là, et il savait que les choses allaient vite s'enchaîner désormais.

Diantre, avec une telle rencontre, s'il suivait les conseils de son horoscope; il devait s'attendre au pire pour la suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cette journée aurait dû être tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour les deux jeunes hommes, mais comme l'avait prévu l'horoscope de Midorima pour eux aussi, tout était destiné à aller de travers.

Ce matin-là, ils avaient cours de chimie spécial, car c'était un atelier d'expérience comme ils en avaient un toutes les deux semaines ce jour précis. La plupart du temps, il se faisait en groupe, c'est pourquoi Kuroko et Kise prêtaient attention à se retrouver ensemble avant que le plus populaire des deux ne soit assailli par des camarades. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment doué pour faire chauffer une éprouvette au bec busen, mais il fallait croire qu'aux yeux de ses fans, tout ce qu'il entreprenait devenait immédiatement formidable, au point qu'il faille en faire tout un spectacle. Si au départ c'était plutôt flatteur, l'harcelé trouvait cela lassant et même plutôt agaçant à la longue.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas tant cela qui donnait si peu de motivation à Kise et, surtout, Kuroko pour se rendre en cours, mais plutôt de savoir qui était responsable d'eux. Ce professeur était plutôt connu au sein du lycée, car ses méthodes, bien que radicales, donnaient des résultats étonnants sur n'importe lequel de ses élèves. Bien qu'il ne s'occupât que de lycéens, il en profitait également pour faire des recherches à côté, qui, paraît-il, firent récompenser plus d'une fois pour leur brillant scientifique. Déjà jeune, et pourtant son parcours si prometteur ne faisait que commencer, attisant la jalousie de beaucoup de ses collègues. Néanmoins, s'il demeurait irréprochable pour son travail, on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de sa personnalité, encore moins de sa pédagogie.

Akashi Seijurô, leur professeur de Physique-Chimie, et également de biologie.

Personne ne pouvait vraiment dire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, tant son visage était parfois effrayant. Beaucoup d'élèves se seraient plaints de son comportement parfois à la limite de la légalité, mais faute de preuves et surtout, à cause de sa renommée, aucune affaire n'eut de suite. Kuroko et Kise n'échappaient pas à la règle et trouvaient leur professeur particulièrement désagréable lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui. Tout le monde s'entendait unanimement sur le fait qu'il était quasi impossible de se détendre quand il était dans les parages, rendant ses cours particulièrement éprouvants pour ceux qui avaient des difficultés ou qui n'étaient tout simplement pas concentrés.

Cependant, le cours commençait bientôt, et la mort dans l'âme, ils durent se résigner à s'y rendre, la salle étant située au deuxième étage.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce qu'ils redoutèrent arriva en sachant que cet étage abritait également les salles de classe des troisièmes années, en voyant au loin des élèves de la classe de Midorima et Aomine. Ils se crispèrent en même temps, n'ayant aucune envie de tomber sur l'un ou sur l'autre alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans "l'antre du démon" -salle de science n°3 affectueusement surnommé par l'intégralité du lycée, officiellement attribuée à Akashi-sensei. Une boule au ventre, ils passèrent le dos droit, le regard au loin, se faisant le plus discret qu'ils puissent puis précipitèrent le pas en s'apercevant qu'aucun des deux aînés qu'ils redoutaient tant n'était dans le coin.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la pièce visée qu'ils relâchèrent la tension dans un bruyant soupir.

"Décidément, les senpais ne nous facilitent pas la vie." Plaisanta Kise en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Tu en aurais fait partie si tu n'avais pas redoublé, Kise-kun."

"Méchant!"

Tandis que le blondinet partit sur une crise de larmes en maugréant que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était malade, Kuroko sentit soudain son attention attirée ailleurs.

En effet, plus loin à quelques mètres d'eux, debout dans le couloir les bras croisés et le dos appuyé contre le mur dans une position décontractée se tenait Kagami, sans doute dans l'attente du cours. Sûrement était-il venu ici pour ne pas subir le bruit des bavardages à l'intérieur de la salle de chimie. Comme à son habitude, ses pupilles carmins envoyaient des éclairs, à croire que son pire ennemi se tenait toujours dans son champ de vision. Beaucoup passaient leur chemin sans demander leur reste, le trouvant beaucoup trop effrayant, ce fut d'ailleurs le cas de Kise qui avait déjà son lot en ce qui concernait les types rancuniers laissant toujours croire à leur prochain qu'il venait d'insulter leur génitrice.

Kuroko ne se défila pas.

En vérité, il trouvait cette intensité dans son regard assez envoutante. Lui même se faisait souvent reprocher d'être mou, sans caractère et transparent, alors se retrouver en face de quelqu'un qui s'imposait autant par sa présence lui faisait quelque chose sans qu'il arrive à l'expliquer. Il était encore assez loin du grand adolescent pour que ce dernier le remarque, c'est pourquoi il ne se gêna pas pour le scruter de haut en bas sans inhibition. Comme le bleuté s'y attendait, sa carrure était assez forte, sa musculature bien au-delà de la moyenne, au point qu'il se demanda si Kagami pratiquait un sport en dehors de l'école. Vu sa grande taille, ses mollets puissants et ses bras développés, il penchait pour un sport en particulier, mais il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs...

Enfin Taïga semblait avoir remarqué son petit manège, et sursauta littéralement en se rendant compte qu'il était fixé d'un oeil aussi calculateur:

"Depuis quand tu es là, enfoiré!" Rugit-il sans se soucier de se faire remarquer par un surveillant.

"Je suis là depuis le début." Répondit simplement Tetsuya comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il sentit soudain un poids sur sa tête qui l'écrasait, se rendant compte par la suite que le jeune homme rouge était sur le point de lui fracasser le crâne pour se moquer aussi ouvertement de lui. Cependant, malgré l'aura meurtrière qui dégageait de lui, Kagami ne commit pas l'irréparable et relâcha simplement Kuroko, non sans le traiter de divers noms d'oiseaux. Le frêle garçon était cependant assez loin de se formaliser de cette démonstration de violence, plutôt occupé à calmer les battements de son coeur qui s'affolaient pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il n'avait fait que le toucher, et pourtant, il se sentait comme si on venait de lui faire bien plus. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette sensation...

Avant de ne pas perdre totalement la raison, il préféra prendre congé pour rejoindre Kise qui enfilait déjà sa blouse blanche, s'attirant au passage de nouvels éloges sur son style de la part de ses fans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malgré ce petit incident qui l'avait précédé, le cours se déroula étonnement sans entrave. Le professeur Akashi devait s'être levé du bon pied car personne n'eut, pour le moment, à se plaindre de harcèlement de sa part, chose quasi exceptionnelle. Le seul point peut-être négatif d'un certain point de vue était la mise en place des groupes, à trois ou à quatre, l'enseignant décidant arbitrairement de répartir ses élèves sans évidemment accepter une seule remarque quant à ses placements. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Kise et Kuroko étaient ensemble. La mauvaise, c'est que Kagami faisait également partie de leur groupe de travail, et ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que le rouquin se comportait comme un loup solitaire pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Qui plus est, il n'avait pas peur, contrairement aux autres, de s'opposer au professeur par son agressivité naturelle.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir été prévenu, et ce dés sa première marque d'insolence; Taïga faillit se faire éborgner par des ciseaux tenus de la main de son professeur. Bien que beaucoup de jeunes furent témoins de la scène, dont Kuroko, personne n'osa rapporter les faits plus haut, et cet incident resta un des nombreux cas qui pèseraient lourd dans le dossier d'Akashi si cela se savait. Cependant, rien ne saura su, c'est pourquoi il était fréquent de voir régulièrement les deux hommes rouges se toiser comme s'ils allaient se tuer l'un l'autre. C'était également une des raisons de stress intense des élèves de seconde année de cette classe lorsqu'ils avaient ce cours, ne sachant jamais si ça se finirait en bain de sang.

Ils furent heureux de constater qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie pour le moment de chercher des poux sur la tête de l'autre. Kuroko remarqua en effet que son camarade semblait assez distrait pour une raison qui lui échappait; Kise du le reprendre à deux fois avant qu'il ne se trompe de fiole et ne déclenche une catastrophe dans la salle. Le blondinet, malgré tous ses efforts pour se montrer aimable, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ce concentré de sauvagerie, qui lui rappelait désagréablement quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré tout, le trio réussit à faire une bonne partie de l'expérience sans encombre, et s'assurer par là une bonne note pour leur examen.

C'était sans compter sur leur malchance du jour dont les étoiles avaient décidé de leur faire cadeau.

En l'occurrence, Kagami ne se sentait en effet pas très bien depuis le début du cours, et même avant le commencement de ce dernier. Dès qu'il avait adressé la parole à Kuroko pour être exacte. Après avoir incendié son camarade sur sa manie d'apparaître et disparaître sans prévenir, sa colère avait rapidement laissée place à un étrange coton dont il peinait à se défaire. La sensation s'était renforcée quand il intégra son groupe, sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose. A mi-chemin entre la fatigue et l'euphorie, il perdit toute férocité pour sombrer dans une espèce de somnolence qui lui donnait de la peine à garder contact avec le monde réel. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: il fit un faux mouvement et se renversa une partie de leur expérience sur la main.

Entre deux cris de panique, l'adolescent baraqué se rinça rapidement la main au robinet sous l'oeil critique de l'enseignant qui devait sans doute mourir d'envie de lui verser le reste du récipient histoire de lui apprendre à avoir la tête dans les nuages pendant une expérience. Néanmoins il n'en fit étrangement rien, et lui ordonna plutôt d'aller à l'infirmerie chercher de quoi panser la brûlure -car oui, le produit était corrosif- et se faire un pensement. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, et ça aurait sans doute été parfait, si l'homme aux yeux vairons n'avait pas décidé qu'étant donné l'état semi-conscient de son élève, il valait mieux qu'il soit accompagné par un de ses camarades histoire de s'assurer qu'il arrive sain et sauf.

Pourquoi, parmi la trentaine d'étudiants remplissant cette salle, Kuroko fut le seul à se porter volontaire?

Il ne put malheureusement y couper, voyant l'impatience de son professeur -il était téméraire, pas suicidaire, d'autant plus que la brûlure le faisait atrocement souffrir maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son bras sous l'eau froide. Kagami abandonna pour cette fois et quitta la salle de chimie avec Kuroko sous l'oeil inquiet de Kise et de ses autres camarades qui se demandaient ce qui était passé par la tête du bleuté, et s'il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver tout seul face à cette brute épaisse. Akashi décida de couper court à toute discussion et polémique sur le courage de l'homme-fantôme, et leur ordonna plutôt de reprendre leur travail, assignant au passage Ryouta à un autre groupe étant donné qu'il était désormais tout seul.

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko et Kagami avaient réussi à gagner l'infirmerie dans le calme le plus complet.

Située au rez de chaussée dans un coin isolé du bâtiment, ils peinèrent à la retrouver et durent demander leur chemin à un surveillant. Fort heureusement pour eux, l'infirmière était encore de service à ce moment, et pu s'occuper de l'adolescent rouge sans problème. La pommade appliquée et le bandage fait, elle les rassura sur la gravité minime de la blessure mais leur conseilla de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Les étudiants acquiescèrent sans réelle conviction, agaçant la femme de soin face à une telle négligence sans savoir que le désintérêt flagrant des deux jeunes hommes n'était pas tant une marque d'insolence mais de malaise qu'il y avait entre eux.

Une fois ses services finirent, la femme en blanc les congédia, laissant le duo livré à lui-même.

La logique voulu qu'ils retournent le plus rapidement en classe pour ne pas manquer le reste du cours, mais sans savoir la raison, ils furent incapables l'un comme l'autre de se dépêcher. Leurs pas extrêmement lents bougeaient de manière synchrone sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans une torpeur, ne calculant même pas la présence de l'autre, comme un mécanisme inconscient qui les poussait à avancer ensemble. Taïga n'arrivait pas à protester le fait que Tetsuya restait à ses côtés alors qu'il aurait préféré qu'il reparte dès qu'ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Le plus petit non plus, se contentant de le suivre silencieusement sans pour autant cacher sa présence comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

À travers la brume qui paralysait ses sens, le rouquin réussit à s'interroger sur les raisons d'un comportement aussi passif de sa part. Ce n'est pas comme s'il appréciait la compagnie de Kuroko; il le connaissait à peine. Enfin... il le connaissait en tant que camarade de classe et savait quelques petites choses sur lui, sans plus. Il était sûr que l'inverse était vrai, et que le bleuté ne lui prêtait aucune attention. À part peut-être ces quelques fois où il le surprit à côté de lui pour d'obscures raisons. À chaque fois, le frêle adolescent ne s'expliquait pas et s'éloignait sans demander son reste, mais le plus grand avait l'impression que ces apparitions n'étaient pas toutes dues au hasard.

Ils atteignirent bientôt les escaliers, non sans un certains soulagement de la part de Kagami qui n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on le surprenne avec Kuroko. Qui sait après si les gens ne s'imagineraient pas qu'ils sont amis...

Son pied allait se poser sur la première marche sans se soucier de savoir s'il était suivi quand il sentit une paire de bras minces enlacer son ventre par-derrière, partageant sa chaleur corporelle. Surpris, il se figea sur place, n'étant pas sûr de savoir qui venait de le prendre comme cela, ou plutôt ayant peur de deviner puisqu'une seule personne était assez proche physiquement de lui pour accomplir cet exploit. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles aucun des deux adolescents ne firent ou dirent quoi que ce soit, leur respiration seule témoin de leur présence dans cet endroit à la fois isolé, mais aussi à portée de vue du premier venu.

Finalement, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Taïga se saisit des deux poignets pour forcer leur propriétaire à le relâcher -chose facile étant donné la faiblesse de ce dernier.

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?" Demande-il d'une voix peu rassurante.

"Tu devrais faire attention à toi."

"Ah? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes tout d'un coup?"

"Kagami-kun, tu te comportes étrangement aujourd'hui..." Répondit simplement le plus fragile d'une voix indéfinissable

"Tu te fiches de moi!"

Clairement, c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité en disant cela, car celui qui se comportait le plus bizarrement ici, c'était bien Kuroko. D'abord il le regardait étrangement sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ensuite il insistait pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie -pour faire plaisir à monsieur Akashi - et pour finir, il le coinçait dans les escaliers pour l'enlacer par-derrière sans prévenir. Taïga ne savait pas ce que ce gars avait comme problème dans sa tête, mais il avait besoin au plus vite de se faire soigner auprès d'un spécialiste. Cependant, Tetsuya ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, continuant de supporter ses éclairs rouges de ses billes azur sans broncher, faisant preuve d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve.

Voilà bien une chose qu'on pouvait lui reconnaître: son stoïcisme face à la colère de Kagami.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend?" Reprit ce dernier avec plus de calme.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien..." Expliqua sagement Kuroko. "Tu es très absent en ce moment."

"..."

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus venait de mettre le doigt au beau milieu du problème de son camarade de classe qui, sur le coup, ne put rien répliquer. Il n'aurait en effet jamais imaginé que ce soit le plus effacé de ses camarades de classe qui remarque cela. Sûrement était-il bien plus observateur qu'il ne laissait le croire, surtout avec sa terrible discrétion et le fait que Dame hasard aimait faire se croiser et s'entrecroiser leur chemin. Mais même avec cela, le plus grand des deux sentit une étrange boule se former dans son ventre, comme si ce n'était pas si inattendu de sa part, et s'étonna d'en être presque content. Il voulait être irrité que quelqu'un lise si facilement en lui, se sentir persécuté dans sa propre intimité, mais n'arrivait pas à attiser ce feu, pourtant si facile à faire jaillir en lui.

Comme si Kuroko avait un effet calmant sur lui...

"Je suis juste un peu fatigué... ça passera vite." Se contenta de servir Kagami en guise de réponse.

Comprenant qu'il n'aura rien de plus comme explication, l'adolescent aux yeux ronds accepta cette simple phrase qui était déjà en soi véritable exploit de la part d'une personne aussi asociale que lui.

Après ce court échange, ils reprirent le chemin de la salle de chimie sans échanger plus de mots ou de regard. L'enseignant aux cheveux carmin se tenait déjà prêt pour les accueillir, et ce furent des regards mi-inquiets, mi-intrigués qu'ils reçurent de la part de leurs camarades quant au temps qu'ils prirent pour revenir ainsi que la blessure de Taïga. Ryouta se précipita sur Tetsuya pour l'assommer de questions, auxquelles il ne répondit que vaguement ou pas du tout, jetant de temps à autre des regards en coin sur le roux qui préféra l'ignorer, maintenant qu'il se savait épié dans ses faits et gestes.

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il trouvait cela réellement désagréable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme d'habitude à la fin des cours, deux élèves furent désignés pour nettoyer une salle de classe, incluant le coup de balais au sol, le réaménagement des pupitres, la vidange des poubelles et le nettoyage du tableau. Ce système était loin d'être rare au sein des établissements scolaires au Japon, permettait soi-disant d'intégrer les étudiants dans la vie du lycée et épargnait au budget de devoir souffrir d'une perte en matière d'employé public quotidien. Personne ne songeait plus vraiment à contester, car les lycéens étaient assez nombreux pour que le labeur ne dure pas trop de temps.

Chaque semaine, le duo changeait pour permettre à tous les jeunes de donner leur participation, le tout étant organisé sur un carnet à charge du président du conseil des élèves. On laissait aux élèves l'initiative de venir s'inscrire d'eux-mêmes sur le registre la première semaine de l'année puis ensuite, les délégués se chargeaient de nommer arbitrairement la paire, indépendamment de sa classe, son sexe ou son nom de famille. Seul la liste des élèves entiers du lycée était leur seul guide. Ainsi il arrivait parfois que, leur tour venue, certains étudiants fussent surpris, et parfois mécontent, de voir leur partenaire, mais n'avaient d'autres choix que de se plier à cette tâche ingrate. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de faire le ménage ensemble pendant une semaine, ils pouvaient donc bien se faire une raison.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas pour Kise Ryouta.

Le grand blond ne savait pas si quelqu'un à l'intérieur de ce lycée le haïssait, ou peut-être quelqu'un à l'extérieur - qui sait- mais il avait l'impression que l'on agissait contre lui. Il se prit d'une certaine ironie à vouloir demander à Midorimacchi qu'elles furent les prévisions de l'horoscope pour son signe aujourd'hui, histoire de voir à quel point sa malchance était écrite depuis le début. Il ne savait sûrement pas à quel point il avait raison, étant donné que son ancien voisin de table avait sans doute passé une journée aussi mauvaise que la sienne, si ce n'est pire, justement à cause de ses prédictions néfastes, d'autant plus qu'il avait finit par arriver en retard malgré tout.

Ce serait logique, en sachant que son partenaire de cette semaine était Aomine Daiki.

Le grand adolescent musclé était venu le voir en fin d'après-midi pendant l'interclasse pour le prévenir avec son amabilité habituelle. Bien lui en pris, étant donné que Kise n'était même pas informé, ni que son tour était venu, ni évidemment qu'Aomine était son binôme, auquel cas il serait allé dès le début de l'année rectifier cela. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il était bien trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit, et se résigna à devoir passer une heure, deux maxis, en compagnie du troisième année et de son humeur aussi lumineuse que le teint de sa peau. Même Kuroko ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui, se contentant de lui souhaiter bon courage avant de repartir chez lui une fois l'heure arrivée.

"Je m'occupe des tables et du sol, et toi de la poubelle et du tableau, ça te va?" Demanda Ryouta une fois seul avec le fauve.

"Peu importe."

Prenant cette réponse comme affirmative, le blondinet sortit ce qu'il lui fallait pour mettre un petit coup de propre dans la pièce pendant que son homologue sortit le sachet plastique de la corbeille pour la nouer. Cela permis à Kise de se détendre un peu, le temps qu'il aille la mettre avec celle des autres élèves chargés de la même tâche. Profitant du moment de répit, il ne s'en montra pas moins productif et en moins de temps qu'il lui fallait pour le dire, l'ensemble de la salle de classe était à peu près épurée. Son coup de balais fut superficiel; entre les pupitres et à ras les meubles sans jamais les déplacer pour couvrir plus d'espace, mais il ne se sentait pas l'énergie de pousser une armoire juste pour récupérer quelques centimètres de de poussière en plus. D'autres maniaques s'en chargeraient pour lui.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il entreprit de réarranger la disposition des tables de travail que certains avaient déplacées, peut-être pour un atelier dans le cadre d'un cours quelconque. Il ne pouvait le dire, étant donné que les classes assignées aux élèves chargés de nettoyage relevaient du hasard, celle-ci n'était pas la sienne. Il entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher, signalant que son moment de tranquillité et sérénité allait bientôt arriver à son terme. Fort heureusement pour lui, à son retour, Aomine ne le harcela pas avec son agressivité, mais entreprit de ramasser le seau et quitter une nouvelle fois la salle. Il revint après quelques minutes, le récipient rempli d'eau savonneuse dans lequel trempait une éponge.

Les bruits humides firent comprendre au garçon aux yeux ambre qu'il nettoyait le tableau.

Satisfait, il ne délaissa pas son propre travail et s'attela à remettre l'espace dans un cadre un peu plus harmonieux, ayant presque l'impression qu'il allait peut-être finir cette journée sans accroc (si on ne comptait pas l'inquiétante scène en chimie avec Kagami et Kuroko). Alors qu'il transportait une chaise, son attention fut attirée par un objet qui venait visiblement d'atterrir par terre pour aller rouler plus loin. Curieux, il s'accroupit pour ramasser le fuyard qui s'avérait être une vis, sans doute échappé du matériel bien âgé. N'ayant ni les outils, ni l'envie de faire du bricolage à un moment pareil, il décida qu'il irait la poser sur le bureau du professeur qui déciderait mieux que lui quoi en faire.

Alors qu'il allait se redresser dans le but de finir sa tâche, il sentit soudain une présence imposante dans son dos.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Aomine était sans doute juste derrière lui, et préfera de ce fait l'ignorer tant qu'il ne l'eut pas interpellé clairement.

Cependant, autre chose le fit s'arrêter dans toutes ses décisions.

Une sensation.

Humide.

Dans sa nuque.

Il se figea sur place, soudain paniqué de savoir d'où pouvait bien provenir l'eau qui allait bientôt couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis il se rappela que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était en possession d'une éponge mouillée, et il se sentit d'autant plus paniqué d'imaginer que ce fut Daiki qui lui jouait une mauvaise blague. Surtout qu'au fond, il ne l'imaginait pas capable de faire une chose pareille.

Sa confusion atteignit son paroxysme quand le bout de ce qui était sûrement des doigts frôlèrent l'arrière de son cou, déclenchant involontairement des frissons dans tout son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'Aomine était en train de lui faire? Il ne le savait pas, et pour être honnête, il se sentait de moins en moins apte à y réfléchir. Son esprit se brouillait, ses sens étaient exacerbés; il peinait même à tenir sur ses deux jambes, toujours pliées du fait de sa position de moins en moins confortable. Il tenta en vain de calmer sa respiration érotique, qui aurait sans doute paru étrange pour n'importe qui dans cette situation. Et puis il y avait cette odeur, plus forte que jamais...

N'y tenant plus, et au diable les réflexions, ses réflexes étant bien trop puissants, il se retourna vivement tout en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour inciter son camarade à s'en éloigner.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Ce fut moins l'expression qu'il ne pouvait définir, entre sérieuse et concernée, d'Aomine que la réalisation que ses doigts comme ceux de son vis-à-vis étaient parfaitement secs. Plus encore, l'eau qu'il avait pourtant senti couler sur sa peau venait de disparaître, comme si elle s'était évaporée en l'espace que quelques secondes. Kise était complètement perdu: il ne l'avait pourtant pas imaginé, sa nuque fut mouillée, quand bien même il fallut qu'il la touche pour que ça disparaisse. Était-il en train de perdre tout sens commun, ou bien la présence d'Aomine le stressait tellement qu'il se laissait aller à des troubles physiques?

"Rien..." Déclara Daiki avant de s'éloigner .

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il soit sorti de la pièce pour aller vider le seau dans les toilettes que Ryouta se permit de reprendre sa respiration.

Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais très clairement, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps s'il devait subir ce genre de phénomène à chaque fois que le basané était à une telle proximité. Heureusement, la fin de leur collaboration journalière se passa sans entrave; Kise termina de remettre en place le mobilier en prenant soin de surveiller ses arrières vis-à-vis d'Aomine, au cas où l'envie lui reviendrait de lui refaire un mauvais coup. Mais ce dernier ne tenta rien de plus, gardant ses distances plus que nécessaire, ne se manifestant que pour saluer son camarade avant de quitter la pièce une fois son labeur terminé.

Le blondinet put donc repartir chez lui, soulagé de rentrer en un seul morceau


	4. Fragment 4: Plaisir coupable

**Douceur liquide**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Sweet Pool ne m'appartiennent

Raiting: M pour cause de scène sanglantes et sexuelles

Genre: UA, Angst, Drame, Tragedy, School life, Romance, Yaoi, Gore, Surnaturel, Mpreg d'une certaine manière

Note: Attention, c'est vraiment à partir d'ici qu'on tombe dans l'ambiance creepy-glauque de cette histoire, et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant. (relisez bien tous les genres que j'ai mis). Sinon, je souhaite au passage bon courage aux gens dans leurs révisions et leurs examens, moi même je suis pas mal occupé. Mais en attendant, bonne lecture ~

_[ Instinct - OST Sweet Pool ]_

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque son train repartit de sa station, le laissant désormais seul face au sombre chemin qui le menait chez lui. Cette fois, il n'avait pas pris de détours pour rentrer, empruntant immédiatement le prochain train sans attendre, autant par peur de laisser le temps passer jusqu'à une nuit noire qui amplifierait sa phobie qu'une envie pressante d'être au calme. Cette fois-ci, le voyage en train se passa presque normalement et Ryouta s'était senti comme à la fin du parcours du combattant en franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son prochain arrêt.

N'aimant pas cette ambiance sordide, Kise s'était dépêché de presser le pas sur la route peu éclairée de son quartier, regrettant le nombre limité de lampadaires publics. Il s'appliqua à garder une marche régulière, préférant regarder droit devant lui plutôt que sur les côtés ou pire, derrière lui. En effet, le blondinet avait la désagréable sensation d'être suivi, malgré l'absence évidente de présence humaine autour de lui ou de bruits de pas autres que les siens. Personne n'aurait vraiment d'intérêt à le stalker jusqu'au chemin de sa demeure, malgré sa popularité; ses camarades étaient respectueux et savaient garder leurs distances suffisantes. Qui plus est, Kise ne rentrait jamais à horaire régulier.

Cette constatation ne le rassurait pourtant pas, bien au contraire. Car en effet, il avait plus l'impression que son guetteur n'était pas tant une personne qu'un de ces monstres cachés sous le lit qui hantaient le fantasme de tout souvenir d'enfance. Il rampait, grouillait dans des endroits sombres, comme s'il n'aimait pas la lumière dans laquelle Ryouta s'appliquait à avancer. Ce dernier se sentait de moins en moins rassuré et préféra accélérer le rythme sans jamais s'arrêter, ayant l'intime conviction qu'une seule hésitation de sa part laisserait une opportunité à son suiveur de l'attaquer et l'entraîner avec lui dans son antre cachée sous terre. Ne pas regarder ailleurs, surtout pas en retrait, et ne pas s'arrêter.

"Si tu ne les vois pas, ils ne te voient pas" disait un dicton très célèbre sur les peurs et fantasmes cauchemardesques.

Son rythme cardiaque accélérait au fur et à mesure que la distance du chemin jusqu'à ce qui représentait pour lui un abri diminuait. Il était tellement stressé qu'il ne prit pas la peine entre temps de reprendre son souffle, rendant sa course d'autant plus pénible. C'est pourquoi ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit les escaliers de son immeuble qu'il s'autorisa à respirer, le temps de trouver ses clefs tout en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait en effet rien à ses trousses. Cependant, loin d'être rassuré -il pouvait très bien se cacher- il continua son ascension, par peur de se faire rattraper par le monstre imaginaire.

Lorsque la porte de son appartement claqua, le bruit sourd resonna comme le son de la libération.

Kise se laissa aller contre le mur après avoir verrouillé l'entrée; enfin cette dure journée était enfin terminée!

Il expira profondément pour retrouver son calme avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était rentré.

Posant ses affaires sur la table du salon, le blondinet jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge après avoir allumé la grande lumière. Sept heures et demie. L'heure était déjà bien avancée; il décida de remettre ses devoirs à plus tard et de directement se faire à manger étant donné que son estomac criait famine. Ses ramens furent terminées en dix minutes, sans réel effort ou dégustation, plus par la nécessité de ne pas gargouiller à trois heures du matin. Il jeta le pot vide et les baguettes dans sa poubelle, heureux de ne pas avoir de vaisselle, dont il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en occuper avant le week-end. Il préféra ne pas regarde son téléphone portable tout de suite, redoutant les messages et appels manqués de la part de personnes dont il n'avait que faire.

Il était tard, mais Kise décida quand même de prendre un bain avant d'aller se coucher, histoire de se détendre dans l'espoir de passer une nuit un tant soi peu agréable. Il savait qu'il apprécierait d'autant plus son bain qu'il n'aura rien à faire après, si ce n'est s'allonger dans son lit et laisser ses couvertures perpétuer la sensation du chaud cocon qu'il appréciait tant lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans l'eau. Alléché par cette perspective, il se hâta de ranger toutes ses affaires pour préparer le lendemain puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain en déboutonnant déjà sa chemise pour ne perdre aucune seconde de son futur moment de relaxation. Il ouvrit en grand le robinet d'eau chaude, accompagné de l'eau froide pour ne pas s'ébouillanter, enlevant le reste de ses habits pendant que la baignoire se remplissait.

La buée envahit peu à peu la salle de bain, rendant bientôt le reflet de Ryouta impossible à distinguer dans le miroir. Il se lava rapidement le corps avec son pommeau de douche et du savon gras avant de se rincer puis rentra enfin dans le bain tant attendu.

L'immersion dans l'eau tiède absorba l'intégralité de son stress de la journée pour ne laisser en lui que des muscles désormais souples et détendus. Une sensation de bien-être le pris, le laissant s'enfoncer entièrement dans le flot pour ne laisser dépasser que sa tête, déjà rosi par la vapeur se dégageant de l'humidité ambiante. A moitier allongé mais les jambes plier à cause de sa longueur, il fit le vide dans son esprit, repensant désormais à tête posée aux derniers événements de la semaine; les rumeurs sur Midorimacchi, l'étrange relation entre Kagamicchi et Kurokocchi, le professeur de chimie dérangé et puis surtout, Aomine...

L'adolescent au teint mat restait pour lui une énigme sur laquelle il avait beau se pencher, aucune solution ne se dessinait. Un casse-tête chinois de relation sociale qu'il pouvait retourner dans tous les sens sans jamais trouver un moyen de le résoudre, combien même il mettait toute la bonne volonté du monde. Jusqu'à présent, aucune personne n'avait été aussi insensible à ses charmes et à ses sourires, même Midorima s'était senti, au bout d'un moment, obligé de lui répondre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix en mettant les points sur les i. Mais Aomine ne lui répondait jamais, que ce soit positivement ou négativement, comme s'il faisait exprès de laisser planer un voile de mystère sur ses véritables pensées.

Kise ne pouvait même pas être sûr en affirmant qu'Aomine le détestait. Mais la façon dont il se comporta plus tôt laissait un énorme doute sur ses véritables intentions; être en binôme avec le jeune homme aux yeux ambre ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé, prouvant qu'il le supportait un minimum sinon il serait allé changer. Mais en même temps, pourquoi persistait-il à garder le silence? Tout à l'heure, il avait semblé chercher un contact physique par le biais d'une mauvaise blague; peut-être était-il tout simplement maladroit avec les relations humaines. Cette explication semblait logique, mais ne correspondait absolument pas à l'image de Daiki; il n'émanait de lui aucune hésitation, aucune timidité et aucune introversion.

Plus Ryouta y réfléchissait, et plus il s'embrouillait dans ses idées.

La vapeur semblait s'être incrustée dans sa tête, rendant son cerveau plus lent à réagir, ses cinq sens brouillés par ce nuage humide et artificiel. La tête posée contre le mur froid de la pièce ne suffisait pas à lui permettre de reprendre un peu de contenance, tant la chaleur qui se dégageait de la pièce était élevée. Un peu trop même. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir réglé le chauffage de la salle de bain à un si haut degré, et l'eau de sa baignoire, qui aurait dû normalement baisser avec le temps, ne cessait de grimper, au point que Kise finissait par avoir l'impression de bouillir dans une casserole. Mais ses muscles étaient beaucoup trop ramollis pour lui permettre de réagir immédiatement, et il se laissa aller plus profondément dans l'eau, ses yeux ambres toujours fixés sur le plafond.

D'un réflexe, il posa sa main sur sa nuque puis l'enleva immédiatement, sentant quelque chose de fluide couler le long de ses vertèbres.

"Mmh?"

Bien sûr, cela aurait dû être normal étant donné qu'il s'était mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Mais étrangement, sa peau était déjà sèche, imprégnée du liquide, chose qui poussa le blond à lever ses doigts devant son visage pour vérifier. Son teint pêche était recouvert d'une nuance carmin. Du sang. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi Aomine avait voulu le toucher tantôt mais... alors il l'avait vu? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu? Un horrible doute vint alors l'assaillir, brisant le cocon de bien-être dans lequel il était enfermé pour la remplacer par un trouble à peine contrôlable. Son coeur battait plus vite que jamais, à tel point qu'il lui fit mal, le laissant croire qu'il allait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique à n'importe quel moment.

Enfin, il baissa les yeux vers l'eau de son bain, et l'horreur l'envahit.

Elle était rouge.

La moindre goutte.

Et il baignait dedans.

Kise ferma ses yeux, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Il était forcément en train de délirer, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Malheureusement, cela s'avéra inutile, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il voulut faire disparaître cette vision cauchemardesque en clignant ses paupières, elle ne disparut pas .

Dès qu'il réalisa que ce flot dans lequel il était immergé peignait son corps de cette couleur profonde et vive, il aurait du sortir de cette baignoire pour vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé quelque part.

Mais aucun de ses membres ou de ses organes ne voulut répondre au faible message que son cerveau emprisonné dans les chaînes de la paresse tentait d'envoyer. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne saignait d'aucun orifice et que le rouge de cette eau était apparu de lui-même. Les yeux mi-clos, Kise pencha la tête en arrière, ses yeux vitreux ne reflétant rien sinon un vide d'émotion. Il prenait et relâchait l'eau colorée de sa main, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien dans la réalité. Tout cela paraissait tellement vrai après tout, de la texture du liquide pourpre à l'oppressante canicule qui l'envahissait. Il se doutait que cela venait de sa maladie, mais cela était encore relativement nouveau; jamais avant il n'eut expérimenté des hallucinations visuelles, surtout aussi réalistes.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un soupire qui le surprit le premier, le faisant prendre conscience d'autre chose.

Son bain avait beau être devenu imprégné de rouge, sa température élevée était la seule chose qui occupait ses pensées, ne le laissant réfléchir à rien d'autre. Comme s'il était à l'intérieur d'un coeur ou d'un organe, Ryouta se sentait plus baigné dans une bulle protectrice en membrane que face à une scène d'épouvante. Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Il se sentait bien. Pas de la même manière que tout à l'heure. Il ne se sentait pas apaisé, mais plutôt excité. Oui, c'était cela le mot. Il était excité. Des perles de transpiration tombaient de ses cheveux blonds, ses joues abordaient une teinte rosée et tout son corps frétillait d'impatience. Bientôt, un engourdissement le prit, et il se rendit compte qu'il était en érection.

L'adolescent aux pupilles ambre hésita.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assouvissait ses besoins physiques solitaires, mais... Dans un tel environnement, pouvait-il se le permettre?

Bien vite, son corps lui donna la réponse alors que ses mains se déplaçaient malgré lui entre ses jambes écartées. Il était en feu. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il ne pouvait plus plier à cette voix de la raison qui critiquait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Elle était désormais muselée au fond de son esprit, ne laissant que ses instincts primaires réfléchir pour lui. Lentement, il empoigna son pénis et commença à le caresser par des mouvements de va-et-vient, le bruit de l'eau l'accompagnant en rythme. Le jeune homme trembla sous cette sensation, si familière, et pourtant si différente en cet instant. À cause des circonstances? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir, savourant plutôt le plaisir qui montait délicatement à travers sa peau en sueur.

"Mmhh... Hnng..."

Ses gémissements, bien que murmurés, résonnèrent dans la salle de bain, donnant plus de volume à son geste Un frisson traverse sa colonne vertébrale, sans qu'il puisse désormais s'arrêter; il était trop tard pour revenir à la raison. Piégé dans ce tourbillon de désir, Kise intensifia son mouvement de haut en bas sous l'eau pourpre, créant des vagues à chaque fois que sa main remontait le long de son membre érigé, ses hanches suivant la danse endiablée dans laquelle il se prenait. Consommé par cette tempête exacerbant ses sens, ses lèvres lâchèrent des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants. Ses mains le caressaient à une vitesse grandissante, tandis que l'odeur du fer lui montait jusqu'au cerveau.

Toute forme de pensée disparut. Désormais il était immergé dans ce torrent carmin, s'y enfonçant inconsciemment, à la recherche de plus de plaisir, plus de satisfaction. Il ferma ses yeux miel pour mieux ressentir ce qu'il faisait, concentré uniquement sur l'acte sans se soucier du reste. Alors qu'il aurait dû être plongé dans le noir, la scène rouge se fit plus vive que jamais dans son champ de vision, attisant un peu plus ses vices. Cette fois, la vague sanglante avait totalement englouti son être en entier, ne laissant plus de lui qu'une marionnette haletante et suppliante pour la libération. Oui, définitivement, il avait plongé la tête la première dedans et s'en délectait sans honte.

"Aaaahh!"

Un flash blanc l'envahit, alors qu'enfin le fruit de son plaisir sortait entre ses mains, accompagné d'un long râle à peine retenu.

Pantelant, il ne voulut pas regarder l'état de son bain, ses fluides corporels ayant sans doute troublé l'harmonie de la couleur carmin de l'eau et referma les yeux. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et sa température corporelle daigna enfin à baisser pour atteindre un niveau acceptable en même temps que son corps laissait passer toute tension. Au fur et à mesure que le brouillard pourpre relâchait son esprit, ses sens de la réalité revinrent à lui comme une énorme gifle, et l'ampleur de son geste lui parut si irréaliste qu'il pensait un moment que ce n'est pas à lui que c'était arrivé mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme un rêve éveillé, il crut vraiment assister à la scène sans y participer, mais maintenant que sa conscience se réveillait, il se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique!"

Avait-il complètement perdu ce qui lui restait d'esprit sain? Personne n'avait besoin d'un doctorat en psychologie pour affirmer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Ryouta. Là où n'importe qui d'autre à sa place aurait hurlé, crié, courut ailleurs, lui... il était simplement resté, telle une marionnette coupée de tous ses fils, plongée dans la marmite du sorcier. Que cela fut la farce de son cerveau qui s'amusait à distordre son monde ne lui procurait qu'une maigre excuse et par ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment sûr s'il avait réellement rêvé ou pas...

Décidé à en avoir le coeur net, il rouvrit de nouveau ses paupières avec une certaine anxiété.

Les murs, l'ivoire de sa baignoire et le reste de la pièce étaient d'un blanc immaculé.

Et l'eau dans laquelle il était immergé aussi transparente et cristaline qu'un diamant.

N'y tenant plus, Kise se leva de son bain pour sortir de cette folie. Une main appuyée contre le mur pour soutenir ses muscles encore engourdis par la chaleur et sa récente activité physique, il attrapa de l'autre le paumeau de douche et se passa sans hésitation la tête sous l'eau froide. Il se frotta frénétiquement ses cheveux blonds avec une serviette, utilisant une deuxième plus grande pour s'essuyer le corps puis ouvrit la porte de la pièce, laissant s'échapper toute la chaleur accumulée sous forme de vapeur. La différence de températures le hâta à enfiler rapidement ses vêtements de nuit avant d'attraper un rhume qui serait forcément mauvais pour lui vu sa condition physique.

Une fois la buée dégagée, il prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment le fruit de son imagination? Pourtant, cela paraissait si réel lorsqu'il fut immergé dans cette eau rouge, de la texture jusqu'à l'odeur. Et cette sensation de se perdre dans ce torride brouillard non plus, il ne l'avait pas inventé. Maintenant que son esprit était plus lucide, il se sentait extrêmement confus. Se retrouver à baigner dans un liquide pourpre était une chose. S'en sentir excité jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles en était une autre. Plus que tout, il avait honte de constater qu'il en était ressorti bien plus satisfait qu'aucune de ses satisfactions solitaires antérieures. Définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son esprit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna vers la baignoire pour regarder à l'intérieur. L'eau y était tout aussi transparente que lorsqu'il l'eut quittée. Aucune trace carmin en vue. Alors il avait dû rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. S'endormir dans son bain n'était pas une chose anodine et pourtant... il n'arrivait pas à s'en satisfaire. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il fut éveillé, et même, très bien éveillé à ce moment-là. Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve, tout avait disparu, et comme pour ne pas se donner la tentation d'en découvrir une un jour, Kise vida la baignoire et la rinça abondamment, faisant disparaître tout ce qui aurait pu le faire douter.

Sa tache faite, il partit se coucher, exténué. Cette fois au moins, il n'eut aucun besoin de se plonger dans ses pensées pour réussir à trouver le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, la journée se passa plus ou moins normalement.

Kise fit comme si de rien n'était, quand bien même Kuroko sentit que quelque chose était différent chez son camarade, en particulier lorsqu'ils croisèrent par hasard Aomine dans les couloirs. Le garçon au teint mâté les salua tous les deux sans s'attarder plus dans la conversation pour ne pas briser sa réputation d'asocial, mais ce simple échange suffit pour l'élève de seconde année redoublant de sentir une soudain poussée de stress en lui. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, leur ainé scolaire continua sa route, non sans insister comme à son habitude ses yeux bleu nuit sur le blondinet dont l'effet oppressant lui était à ce moment décuplé au point qu'il retint sa respiration dix secondes sans s'en rendre compte.

Malgré cet incident, les cours ne connurent aucun soubresaut, laissant le temps aux deux amis de se reposer un peu de leurs émotions récentes. Cette fois-ci, Ryouta ne se sentit pas l'envie de se mélanger au groupe que constituaient ses camarades de classe, rejetant en bloc toutes leurs offres et préférant s'isoler en compagnie de Tetsuya qui ne s'y opposa pas. Lui-même que son ami blond l'accompagne depuis sa discussion avec Midorima qui le faisait pressentir une prochaine rencontre avec l'adolescent binoclard. Tout seul, il avait l'impression qu'il aura encore du mal à s'opposer face à lui, et son dégoût évident pour sa personne.

Installés dans une petite salle où ils ne dérangeaient personne, ils mangèrent quasi en silence. Ou plutôt, Kuroko se restaurait pendant que Kise se contentait de siroter la simple brique de lait qu'il eut acheté à la boutique avant de venir ici. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus turquoise lui proposa bien de partager, mais celui aux pupilles miel refusa gentiment, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Le plus petit des deux eut un doute quant à sa sincérité mais décida de ne pas en tenir rigueur, quand bien même cela l'inquiétait. Il lui semblait que son camarade de classe avait l'air bien plus pâle que d'habitude, et même sa bonne humeur forcée s'en trouvait fortement diminué.

Kuroko n'aimait pas cela. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de prendre les devants, mais il sentait que quelque avait dû se passer la veille pour que l'état de Kise s'en retrouve aussi fortement affecté, et il était intimement persuadé que cela avait un rapport, plus ou moins direct, avec Aomine. Bien sûr, il avait toujours nié être très proche du blondinet, mais force est d'avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à le laisser affronter ses problèmes comme cela en sachant qu'il était relativement seul. Ainsi c'était décidé, il en aurait le coeur net. Il agirait comme un ami, et il ira proposer à Kise de tout lui raconter ce soir après les cours autour d'un milkshake, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Une fois cette résolution prise et leur repas finit, ils allèrent se diriger vers leur salle de classe quand on les interpella du couloir.

Avec un certain stress, le duo se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Akashi-sensei.

"Ryouta, Tetsuya, pourriez-vous venir à mon bureau tous les deux, j'ai à vous parler."

Plus qu'une demande, cela resonnait plutôt comme un ordre auquel les deux élèves se sentirent obligés d'obéir, c'est pourquoi ils se détournèrent de leur chemin initial pour suivre l'homme à la chevelure rougeoyante. Ils sentirent une certaine tension monter entre eux; être convoqué par un professeur n'était jamais bon signe, mais l'être par celui-ci précisément l'était encore moins. En silence, ils le suivirent d'un pas funèbre jusqu'à la salle des professeurs dans laquelle son bureau se situait près de la fenêtre. Quelques-uns étaient restés pour déjeuner mais elle restait assez vide dans l'ensemble et offrait donc une certaine discrétion à leur future conversation.

Sans se préoccuper de ses étudiants, Akashi s'assit sur sa chaise tournante pour faire face à deux jeunes hommes pour croiser ses jambes de manière féline, le visage reposant sur sa main fermée tandis que le coude s'appuyait sur son bureau, tel un monarque devant ses sujets.

"Comment allez-vous?" Commença-t-il d'un ton banal, presque bienveillant

"Bien..." Répondirent les concernés, peu sûr de savoir quoi dire d'autre.

"Vous vouliez quelque chose de spécial?" Enchaîna Kuroko, plus audacieux que son voisin.

"Oui... Tetsuya, j'aimerais que tu passes à la salle de laboratoire ce soir après tes cours pour récupérer un dossier pour moi et le déposer ici, dans mon bureau. Je le ferais bien moi-même, mais je dois partir après mon entretien avec vous deux."

Sachant qu'aucune réponse négative ne sera tolérée, Kuroko accepta docilement bien qu'un agacement se lût très clairement dans son expression faciale. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Akashi lui donnait des corvées, plus ou moins acceptables pour un élève de son niveau. Depuis son arrivée dans le lycée en fait, cet homme semblait être toujours sur son dos, dans son champ de vision pour lui rappeler inconsciemment qu'il était toujours là, et qu'il l'avait à l'oeil. Peut-être était-ce de la simple paranoïa, mais ce sentiment n'a jamais quitté le jeune homme invisible.

Profitant de ce silence, son camarade vit là une occasion pour tourner les talons.

"Bon, si c'était tout, alors je vais..."

"Une seconde, Ryouta."

Coupé dans sa fuite par la voix tranchante d'Akashi, Kise se figea sur place, comprenant qu'il n'échappera pas non plus à cette discussion. Et pourtant que donnerait-il pour partir de cette pièce, loin de cet homme qui lui faisait peur. Ses yeux bicolores lui donnaient toujours l'impression d'être dépecé dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, laissant ses organes à vif face au regard opportuniste de son homologue. Cette dissection visuelle lui donna la nausée, et nul doute qu'il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou si Kuroko n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir. Fort est à parier que l'enseignant le savait sûrement. Le blondinet força un sourire si crispé et tordu qu'il ressemblait plus à une grimace et se tourna vers son ainé.

"Dis-moi, les cours se passent bien en ce moment?"

Les deux camarades de lycée furent surpris par ce soudain intérêt de la part de l'enseignant pour la vie scolaire de Kise. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment des difficultés, bien qu'il ait redoublé, et beaucoup d'autres élèves étaient bien en dessous de son niveau en plus...

"Oui oui... hem... j'essaie de m'accrocher."

"J'ai remarqué que tu étais parmi les groupes d'étudiants s'occupant du ménage des salles cette semaine, en compagnie de Daiki n'est ce pas?"

Son coeur rata un battement. Non. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça.

"En effet, j'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié cela, hé hé... Heureusement, Aominecchi est venu me le rappeler, je suis très tête en l'air parfois, haha ha!"

Il tentait de rigoler mais le coeur n'y était pas et n'eut aucun effet sur la tension générale.

"Je vois... Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part et puis, fais également attention à ton état physique. Ce serait fâcheux que tu retournes à l'hôpital comme l'année dernière."

Bien que ses mots donnaient l'impression d'une réelle inquiétude, Kise et Kuroko n'arrivèrent à y lire qu'un sous-entendus morbides sur l'état physique du jeune homme aux yeux ambre. Sa voix était beaucoup trop froide pour affirmer qu'il ressentait vraiment de la compassion, reflétant plutôt une espèce d'intérêt, comme s'il parlait d'une de ses précieuses expériences de laboratoire qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas faire échouer. Nul doute que si cet homme eut été médecin, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à tester toute sorte de médicament sur ses patients uniquement pour son propre ego. Ils le savaient. Et cela les mis d'autant plus mal à l'aise de savoir que l'état du blondinet ne lui était pas indifférent, car cela couvrait forcément autre chose.

S'il y avait bien une personne à qui Ryouta ne voulait pas confier sa santé, c'était bien lui.

Une sueur froide le parcourut tandis que le jaune et le rouge se mélangeaient en un seul regard scruteur qui le força à reculer d'un pas malgré lui. Il se sentait prit au piège, telle une pauvre souris destinée à être cobaye pour les pires séances de torture que l'éthique interdisait de reproduire sur des êtres humains. Mais le simple fait d'être à nu devant Akashi suffisait à le tourmenter, sans avoir besoin d'être enfermé dans une cage. Avec des yeux implorant, il tapota l'épaule de Kuroko pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, sachant qu'étrangement, son ami arrivait à relativement bien supporter le professeur.

"Sensei, nos cours vont bientôt reprendre, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous demander..."

"Oh bien sûr, je dois y aller aussi." Obtempéra l'homme en décroisant ses jambes. "Vous pouvez y aller, néanmoins..." Il prit une inspiration, laissant volontairement planer un petit silence pour faire augmenter leur stress.

"S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver." Conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Les deux camarades acquiescèrent et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Ils furent tellement mal à l'aise pour le reste des cours qu'ils ne reparlèrent pas de cet entretien, et préfèrent d'ailleurs rester chacun de leur côté, silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la journée en se séparant sur un bête salut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'ambiance était morbide.

Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait que les couloirs, en plus d'être étroits, lui paraissaient interminables, ou la couleur que les dernières lueurs du soleil leur donnaient, mais il ne se sentait guère rassuré dans ce lycée. Les écoles japonaises n'avaient rien à voir avec les écoles américaines, et il avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'y habituer. D'un endroit où il y avait de l'espace, du désordre et une certaine animation, il passait à un bâtiment sinueux, vide et terriblement silencieux, lui donnant l'impression d'être seul dans une maison hantée alors que les classes étaient encore occupées pour certaines d'entre elles. Et pourtant, malgré cette atmosphère de mort, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'idée qu'il y avait une présence imposante au sein de cet établissement que lui-même n'arrivait pas à définir.

Kagami préféra ne pas s'attarder ici plus longtemps et se hâta d'aller dans le bureau des professeurs récupérer ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un élève-modèle, mais de tous, c'est lui qu'on choisit pour aller chercher un travail à remettre, apparemment pas assez important pour en charger la responsabilité à un élève comme lui. Un élève comme lui, c'est-à-dire un adolescent impulsif, insolent, avec des moyennes passables, si ce n'est inférieur à la norme et en plus source de problèmes avec ses camarades. Mais peu importe, il allait rapidement exécuter sa mission et fuir ce lycée qui n'était décidément pas à son goût.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, tout allait de travers.

Lui qui était passionné de basket, il fut médusé en découvrant le niveau japonais, tellement qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de s'inscrire dans un club et préférait encore pratiquer ce sport dans la rue. De toute façon, beaucoup des élèves de ce lycée lui étaient trop insupportables pour penser jouer avec eux. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec la langue, plus encore avec les cours mais aussi et surtout... il y avait ce type, Kuroko. Kagami n'arrivait pas à deviner à quoi il pensait. Ses yeux ronds reflétaient dans leur azur une indifférence, voir une mollesse d'esprit, et pourtant le garçon arrivait à le surprendre en le fixant avec cette lueur étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vue apparaître dans un autre contexte, quand bien même il ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Et puis il y avait son comportement dans la cage d'escalier... Taïga n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit la sensation de ces maigres bras l'enlaçant, comme s'ils voulaient l'enlever. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réussi à réagir autrement que de manière confuse, et encore maintenant, il se sentait troublé en y repensant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être proche du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus électrique pour savoir qu'il n'était pas tactile alors pourquoi? L'adolescent rouge n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne cessait d'y penser, à ce geste, mais aussi à leur conversation. Il n'avait pas souvenir que Tetsuya montre autant d'intérêt envers l'état d'un de ses camarades; même avec Kise, il feignait l'indifférence, qui était pourtant son plus proche ami.

C'était compliqué, et Kagami n'aimait pas les choses compliquées.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'allait pas laisser ce minus venir troubler sa scolarité, pas après tous les efforts que firent ses parents pour qu'il ait un parcours de vie décente. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient de purs Japonais sur des générations, ils exprimèrent l'envie de déménager aux États-Unis dès que leur fils fêta ses dix ans, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. À bien des égards, le continent nord-Américain lui était bien plus agréable que le Japon, surtout maintenant qu'il avait de quoi comparer. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque sa mère lui annonça qu'il ira continuer ses études dans son pays natal en leur compagnie, mais maintenant, il regrettait amèrement. Pourtant, il n'avait plus le choix, avec l'argent qui y était passé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua qu'il était presque arrivé à l'endroit prévu.

La salle de laboratoire du professeur Akashi.

Bien que ce soit l'un de ses collègues qui lui demanda d'aller faire cette course pour lui, rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, il sentit toute envie de rendre service disparaître en lui. Malheureusement, il n'était pas rebelle au point de dire non à l'un de ses professeurs, surtout quand ce dernier était chargé de sa note de trimestre. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y était, il décida de vite se dépêcher pour partir d'ici. Qui sait ce qu'Akashi-sensei avait pu prévoir, peut-être même était-ce un piège pour le punir de tous ces moments d'insolence impunis à cause de trop nombreux témoins. La main sur la poignée, sa paranoïa le poussa même à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de fil par terre pour le faire trébucher ou un seau d'eau qui lui tomberait dessus.

Cependant, quand il l'ouvrit, c'est une surprise d'un autre genre qui l'attendit.

"Aaahh! Mmmhhh..."

Kagami se figea sur place, lorsque ce murmure atteignit ses oreilles. La porte était assez entrouverte pour qu'il puisse regarder qui était encore à l'intérieur de cette pièce supposée vide à cette heure-ci mais ses yeux rouges ne distinguèrent personne dans son champ de vision. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé, quelqu'un venait de faire du bruit, et un bruit plutôt équivoque qui plus est. Il prit le temps de réfléchir entre la décision de partir sous le coup du doute et prendre le risque de se faire passer un savon le lendemain, ou passer outre et rentrer en priant pour que son esprit ait été assez tordu et fatigué pour lui avoir fait croire cela.

Finalement il choisit la deuxième option, et poussa l'entrée silencieusement, chose très délicate pour lui.

La salle de science était presque totalement plongée dans les ténèbres, les rideaux tirés pour ne laisser passer que la faible lumière orangée du soleil couchant, donnant l'impression de rentrer dans une espèce de dimension parallèle. Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de poser sa main sur l'interrupteur pour redonner à cette pièce l'aspect un peu plus rationnel qu'elle devrait avoir. Une force étrangère l'empêcha de signaler sa présence au potentiel occupant, le faisant se sentir comme un voyeur. Une sensation bizarre le tiraillait, étouffante, resserrant sa respiration devenue haletante. L'atmosphère était si lourde qu'il peinait à faire plus de deux pas à la seconde, comme si une créature avait ses yeux rivés sur lui et s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus.

"Mmhmh! Gnnhh!"

Cette fois, il ne l'avait pas inventé.

Mais c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tours; il se ferait de toute façon repérer. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, oubliant le but premier de son intrusion pour s'avancer tout aussi discrètement vers la source de ce gémissement. L'air était tellement moite qu'il lui donnait l'impression de rentrer dans un sauna hermétiquement clos. L'absence de lumière rendit sa progression plus difficile qu'il ne le crut, surtout s'il ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Il se demanda brièvement si l'autre l'avait déjà remarqué où, comme il le soupçonnait, il était trop occupé pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Plus que son environnement enfermé, Kagami sentit son nez attaqué par une senteur qui lui fit tourner ses sens pendant un moment, comme le mélange de différents parfums beaucoup trop forts.

Il du se rattraper à un des pupitres et placer une main devant sa bouche pour pallier cette impression de suffocation. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il continua sa route, le visage transpirant, de plus en plus anxieux sur ce qu'il allait découvrir. Un ultime bruit, cette fois plus étouffé que les précédents parvinrent à ses oreilles. Ce dernier indice lui fit comprendre que la personne n'était pas loin de lui et qu'elle n'était pas cachée dans un placard ou derrière une porte. Taïga finit enfin par retrouver ses esprits, lui donnant de dernières forces pour finir son périple. Il s'approcha d'un des bureaux, ses yeux rouges débordant de curiosité, et ce qu'il vit par terre le glaça de surprise.

Kuroko y était assis, le visage encore plus troublé que le sien, les yeux vides et les vêtements défaits.

Non, en fait il n'y avait que son pantalon qui était ouvert, laissant supposer ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que Kagami ne le surpenne.

Le lycéen fut tellement abasourdi qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Bien qu'il l'ait soupçonné tantôt, il n'aurait pas cru que ce soit vraiment le cas.

Lentement, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus tourna la tête vers lui, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper une respiration encore rauque dû à son précédent acte. Ses bras tombant mollement le long de son corps pour gésir sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, ses pupilles glacées ne semblaient refléter ni gêne, ni embarras d'avoir été vu dans une telle situation par son camarade. Il semblait plutôt être ailleurs, comme s'il ne voyait vraiment pas son homologue, dans une réalité détachée de la sienne. Cela fut confirmé lorsque Taïga, toujours sous le choc, voulut reculer mais buta par inadvertance sur une chaise qui tomba sur le coup. Le rouge se retourna par réflexe avant de reporter son attention sur Tetsuya.

Le concerné sembla enfin être sorti de ses songes et écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer les jambes et se cacher comme il pouvait en baissant la tête.

"Combien..." Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

"Hein?"

"Depuis combien de temps tu es là?" Répéta Kuroko en tremblant.

"Je... je viens juste d'arriver." Répondit Kagami, qui regrettait maintenant d'avoir laissé sa soif de savoir prendre le pas sur tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui.

Ce semi-mensonge sembla cependant convaincre le plus petit, sans doute parce qu'il était préférable pour eux deux de se dire qu'en effet, le plus grand n'avait absolument rien vu. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre savaient que l'étudiant américain n'irait pas le répéter ou bien se servir de ce honteux secret pour se moquer de lui. Le problème était plus une question de gêne entre eux, surtout que leur relation était déjà assez compliquée comme cela. Malgré tout, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Kagami avait l'impression que découvrir ce visage de Kuroko n'allait pas les éloigner, au contraire. C'était comme un lien intime, étroit et exclusif qui s'était tissé entre eux par inadvertance.

Et puis... il sentait une étrange sensation en voyant Kuroko comme cela.

Lui qui était toujours si stoïque, si froid, si neutre, le voilà en train d'agoniser au sol sous le plaisir et ses yeux, cachant maladroitement les preuves de son acte. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait conduit le garçon à s'adonner à ses pulsions sexuelles dans cette salle de chimie à l'ambiance étrange, mais au fond, il sentait qu'il ressentait la même chose sans en comprendre la provenance. Et voir son camarade ainsi n'avait fait que décupler cette excitation qui le pris au ventre lorsqu'il était entré, à l'intérieur même de ses entrailles, comme si cela s'agitait. Il déglutit, confus de ses propres pensées qui étaient tout, sauf normal envers ce type qu'il connaissait à peine.

Le concerné du sentir son malaise, car il détourna les yeux et commença à se redresser.

"Oublie..." Commença-t-il, pantelant.

"Hmh?"

"Oublie ce que tu viens de voir s'il te plaît..."

"... Je ne le dirais à personne." Fit Taïga, aussi confus qu'embarrassé.

"Oui... et oublie... surtout... oublie tout..."

Après s'être rhabillé sommairement, Kuroko se releva avec peine, ses jambes tramblantes qui donnaient l'impression qu'il pourrait s'effondrer sur lui-même d'un instant à l'autre. Kagami voulu l'aider à marcher, au moins le soutenir, mais dans une telle situation, même l'approcher paraîtrait ambigüe, alors le toucher... Toujours haletant, le jeune homme transparent réussit néanmoins à se porter jusqu'à la sortie de la salle de laboratoire, se dressant comme si elle était sa rédemption. Il se tourna néanmoins, comme s'il avait oublier quelque chose, ses yeux scrutant le sol pour une quelconque raison puis, visiblement rassuré, sortit sans demander son reste.

Au son des pas de courses resonnant dans le couloir, Kagami devina qu'il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, de peur de se faire rattraper. Par quoi? Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait.

Sentant qu'il ne devait pas rester ici plus longtemps, il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, et referma la porte. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il constata que cette oppression dans son corps diminuait enfin, et il put penser avec l'intégralité de son esprit. La scène surréaliste dont il fut témoin lui revint en visage comme sur un grand écran, et il se rendit compte alors de l'absurde de la situation. Il s'était comporté comme un abruti de première. La première chose qu'il aurait dû faire dès le premier soupçon aurait été de partir, s'enfuir et surtout effacer ces images de sa mémoire pour ne plus jamais en reparler. Alors pourquoi ce besoin de savoir, de s'approcher?

Il se sentait comme un voyeur, alors même qu'il n'était absolument pas en faute; c'est Kuroko qui avait décidé de s'exhibitioner dans un tel endroit.

Il le savait et pourtant... il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner.

Le dossier demandé sous la main, Kagami partit vite le déposer dans le bureau de son professeur avant de rentrer chez lui sans détours, appréhendant déjà la journée du lendemain.


End file.
